When It Rains
by Dark-Star217
Summary: Naruto has been asked to do a lot in his life, being a teacher though? That might just kill him. Crack Fic for laughs. M for language and suggestive themes. I don't own shit. Power scale is live on my profile, give it a peek.
1. A New Mission!

When It Rains

 **A.N. Wanted to try my hand at a little Humor/Romance shtick. This will be a crack fic, sooooooo have a laugh?**

Naruto sighed, running a his bandaged hand through his hair. Why did he always get stuck doing the weirdest things?

Need a living sacrifice for a mass of malevolence? Naruto, that's all you.

Got a giant mass of sentient sand attack the city? Call Naruto.

Face off against a age old demon in the heart of a volcano? Naruto, heads up!

Got a prison doing some shady shit and need someone to infiltrate it, which out raising suspicion? Naruto, get in those cuffs!

Need someone to fight a LITERAL GODDESS? Naruto, MY MAN!

Sometimes, his life just didn't make any kind of sense. Seriously, if it weren't for him having teammates on most of those _missions_ , he'd think the universe was against him.

Admittedly, everything turned out great and he knew he was more than willing to do it, but come on.

Dropping his arm to back to his side, he gazed into the landscape in front of him. He probably shouldn't be complaining, though this new mission was odd, it wasn't like it was expected to be extreme.

But really, a civilian academy? What was Granny thinking?

 **~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are you serious?" The tone coming from the blond youth was incredulous.

"I'm very serious. This assignment is B-rank, and expected to carry on for anywhere from two to three years. The man hiring you will make all the arrangements for living expenses. Your boat will be departing in six hours, so get packed and get to the docks." Tsunade's voice was completely no nonsense. "Think of it as an extended vacation if you have to. After everything you and the rest of Team 7 have done, it's more than well deserved." She allowed a smile to grace her face, she knew he might complain so she had been trying to come up with the least headache inducing argument she could all day before speaking to the blond.

"I get that Granny Tsunade, but why a body guard mission? Especially for some civilian girl? Don't you think I'm a little...over kill?" Naruto responded, he really didn't mind doing it, but leaving the Elemental Nations to go guard some girl in the heart of Japan...that just didn't set right with him. What if something happened?

"I know why you are worried, but we have the reverse summons if anything crazy kicks off. As for why YOU, apparently this man use to have contracts with Jiraiya..."The mood sobered a bit. "The old pervert raved about his knuckle head of a student, and asked for you specifically. The amount of money he put up is enough for three S-rank missions over, but seeing how low risk it is..." Tsunade trailed off, and Naruto let out a sigh.

Now that he knew this man was connected to his old master, Naruto couldn't turn it down, especially with the praise the old leech had apparently used to spill in the blonds absence.

"Well, you know I won't turn it down. So run these parameters by me again." Naruto waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, he might as well be clear on what he was about to head into.

"Good man, One Tenma Kashiwazaki has hired you, Naruto Uzumaki to act as the bodyguard and council to his daughter Sena Kashiwazaki. A dossier on your charge has been provided. She is seventeen years of age, born the 19th of May. She has long blond hair, and teal eyes, standing at 164cm. Mr. Kashiwazaki has become concerned with her social life, or lack there of and wishes to have someone guide her in the ways of making friends, however he also wants to see to it that she is safe from harm." Tsunade paused to take a breathe, her eyes glancing up from the mission request to make sure Naruto was still listening, which he thankfully was.

"You, Naruto, will fulfill both roles until such a time as Miss Kashiwazaki has graduated. To that end, you are to depart immediately to the main port of Fire Nation where you will be transported to the island nation of Japan. You will meet a contact by the name of Stella Redfield and taken to Tooya City. From there you will be guided to the St. Chronica's Academy, where Mr. Kashiwazaki has seen fit to enroll you as a support staff member in order to allow you free movement of the grounds and access to your charge." Tsunade was a little worried about that bit. Naruto had only been in charge during a war effort. Trusting with a bunch of civilian children, even if they where the same age, was hoping for a lot.

"Upon completion you will be awarded a sum of One Hundred and Seventy Thousand ryo. To make up for the mission length, a monthly stipend of Two Thousand ryo, will be transferred for personal use at the beginning of each month to an account in your name. Do you accept the mission parameters as put before you?" Tsunade finished. It was a serious amount of cash that was being thrown around, and considering the amount the village would get as a cut, she was more than happy to send the young blond out.

Plus he really did deserve a break.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto had really mellowed out in the last few months. War really can change a man it seemed. He wasn't always respectful, but it was there.

"Then you have six hours. I expect a report to be delivered every three weeks on mission progress. Dismissed." As Tsunade turned her chair, Naruto departed in a cloud of smoke.

Damn clones.

 **~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto had to admit, this was a really nice facility, and the abundance of Nature was a plus. Maybe Granny was right. Maybe this would be like a vacation.

The blond looked to his left at his fellow...blond. Stella was a silent sort, but when she did open her mouth.

Just wow. So crass. He found it kinda endearing actually.

"If you are done attempting to make me pregnant with your eyes _Fishcake-san_ , Lord Kashiwazaki is expecting us in his office." The tone was so flat. So deadpanned, and with that sentence delivered she moved forward onto the academy ground, heading for the large building in the center.

If Naruto wasn't so insulted by the return of that HORRIBLE nickname, he would have sweat dropped.

"It means Maelstrom dammit!" Naruto screamed as he chased after the annoying woman, seriously! It had two meanings and she had to pick the worst one to comment on!

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Tenma Kashiwazaki sat in a large leather chair, finely crafted. His oak desk askew with paper work and little nicknacks. The man was in his early forties, with delicate features and nary a sign of his advancing age. His long brown hair, and matching brown eyes gave off an air of dignity and high society. As fitting a chairman of a prestigious Academy like St. Chronica's.

The wine glass in his hand, and dark blush on his face however...

Naruto had to keep himself from falling on his face. Seriously. This was the guy that hired him.

Fuck.

"Lord Kashiwazaki, I have returned with the bodyguard you requested. Will there be anything else?" Stella called from the door, after ushering Naruto to stand in front of the expensive looking desk.

"No~ No~ Stell...I -hick- gots it from here." The man waved his wine glass, lazily dismissing the female blond from the room. "Soooooo you're the -hick- brat ol' mop he-hick-ad was always rantin about?" The older man leaned on one hand as he gazed at the teenage boy.

"Uh...Yes Sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have come as requested to accept the mission you sent my Hokage." Why did all the adults he know have to be alcoholics? Naruto really wanted to berate the man, how was this proper procedure for having a business meeting?

"None of thats now. Look, mah lil girl has been havin troubles lately. I know is not really standard or whatever, but I was hopin you could give her a hand. Rai-Rai-san was always goin on and on about the way you are with people, something about hope -hick- and junk." The man took a heavy swig of his bottle, causing Naruto to grow slightly agitated. Maybe he should have gone with Stella.

Would have been better than dealing with this drunk idiot.

"Thank you Kashiwazaki-sama." The tone was one of forced politeness. "Is there anyone in particular I should keep an eye on, that may have intentions of harming Miss Kashiwazaki?" It was hard dealing with drunk people, but Naruto was a bit of an old hand at it, thanks in part to his own role models.

Oh god. What did that say about him?

"Nothin like dat. See Sena-chan just has a hard time makin friends. Never invites anyone over, never goes out with no one. I'm worried about her social...goeth? Groweth? Gr-hick-uth?" Tenma trailed off, a look of confusion on his face.

"Her social growth, sir?" Naruto really wanted to get out of here. This man was obviously touched in the head.

"YEAH THA ONE!" A cackle left the older man's lips as the bottle returned to his face, a satisfied sigh as he slammed it back to the table. "Oh man thas good. Stella sure knows how ta pick 'em."

Ah, so it was the woman's fault he was in this uncomfortable situation. Shikamaru was right, women are troublesome.

"Sir...would you like to pick this up some other time? Preferably when you've had a chance to sober up?" Naruto didn't want to be rude, but this was getting sad.

"Huh? Oh sure~, her-hick-es a key to your room." A key was chucked hap-haphazardly at Naruto's form, which he caught with ease. "I'll have Stell getcha tomorrow and we'll pick up here." The older man leaned back in his chair, bottle once more to his lips, as Stella re-entered the office, as if beckoned by a specter.

"If you'll follow me _Fishcake-san_ , I'll take you to where Tenma-sama has arranged for you to stay." That blank tone again. She had to find this all hilarious as hell. "Ya know, I'm really starting to not like you." Naruto resounded as he passed the blond woman and entered the hall. He could already tell she was gonna use that dumb nickname relentlessly.

"For whatever for _Fishcake-san_ , is it not proper for friends to have nicknames for one another?" Naruto could HEAR the grin on her face, even with her back turned.

"Whatever you say...Stel." Naruto smirked as the woman in front of him stopped momentarily, her form shaking once, before she carried on forward.

Never try to get one over on the King Prankster from Hell.

~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~

Naruto gazed out of the large window that took up residence behind the school Chairman, it was a beautiful way to see the sun rise.

"So then Naruto, I assume you have been informed f your mission?" The now deeper and much more easily understood voice of Tenma Kashiwazaki cut through the Blond's day dreaming.

"Ah, yes Sir. I am to provide protection and guidance for your daughter. Though I also read something about acting as a staff member of your academy?" That still tossed him for a loop. Naruto was seventeen. What made the Chairmen think students would listen to him?

"That is correct, in order to make your allocation here, and the subsequent tailing of my daughter you will be doing, as low profile as possible, I thought it best to make you a 'Life Councilor' for the student body. You won't have any real duties outside talking to the children that request appointments and perhaps acting as adviser to a club or two if they ask for you to take up that role." Tenma nodded as he spoke. It made perfect sense to him. No one would question why Naruto was interacting with Sena so much, and this would give Naruto free range on the academy grounds.

"Huh...Does that mean I'll have an office?" Naruto meant that question mostly for himself, but the Brunette infront of him caught the mumbled question.

"Of course. I have a room set up in the Chapel to serve as your office, Sister Maria will be by in a few to guide you over there. Herself and Sister Kate will be your closest staff members, as they work mainly in the chapel and the academy is a couple dozen yards away." The airy way the Chairman waved his hand kinda made Naruto uneasy. Something seemed...off about the way he said that.

All well, he'd deal with what ever problem it presented later.

Suddenly, a knock resounded off the large doors to Naruto's back.

"Ah, that must be Maria now. Come in!" The Chairman stood, prompting Naruto to do the same.

'It must be that Sister Maria he was talking about.' Great another Old Hag to deal with. As if Granny wasn't bad enough.

What appeared in the door way...wasn't what he expected.

Naruto cast his eyes to the school director.

Then back to the door.

Once more to the Chairman.

"Ah Sister Maria, thank you for arriving so promptly, I know it's still early, but I need you to guide our new staff member here to his office in the chapel. Naruto Uzumaki, this is Maria Takayama, A member of the Catholic Church, and one of the Steward on staff for the local chapel. Maria, this is Naruto Uzumaki, our new Life Councilor." Tenma thought the introductions were going swimmingly. Naruto could see that much. Like there was nothing wrong with introducing a ten year old as a staff member of a school.

Standing in the door was a short girl, white hair with blue eyes. Standing at a dismal 146 cm. Naruto had to admit, the purple and white Nun uniform was kind of adorable, and the big red heart pinned to the left side of her Coif just hammered that point.

But still.

"Uh...Chairman...Sir...That's a child." Naruto pointed to the white haired girl. Which apparently had the effect of upsetting the kid.

"I'm not a child ya big dumb poop head!" The extremely mature and wizened reply from the young girl reinforced Naruto's observation. Yup, its a brat.

"While Sister Maria is quite young, I assure you she is a fully educated member of the church and has even been back by the Cardinal. We even allow her to preside over a special lecture each year. Miss Takayama is a genius, so have please be at ease in her care." Was Naruto's answer. Great. Just...just great.

The last thing Naruto wanted to deal with was more geniuses.

"Uh...sorry about that Maria-san...I...guess we'll be working together from now on?" Naruto was really out of his comfort zone now. He remembered Kakashi-sensai's words about letting age fool you, but this was a bit much.

The little girl just huffed, turned her head and crossed her arms. "What ever you say ya big poopy head. Come on, I wanna take a nap." and with that the girl was out of the room.

Naruto just stared at the door for a moment. Did...did she just leave him?

A sigh.

Freaking brat.

Bidding the Chairman a good day, Naruto jogged off to catch up to the short girl. Best not to get lost on his first day as a Life Councilor.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Naruto looked around his new office. It wasn't as large as the Hokage's office, nor extravagant as as the chairman's either, but still. He, Naruto Uzumaki, dead last of his graduating class, had an office and station as a...teacher.

Some where, in a far off land, Iruka Umino had a sudden seizure that would baffle both him and his doctor on as to why it happened.

"I'm not gonna lie, this place is really nice." Naruto walked around HIS desk and took a seat in the posh leather chair. Oh yeah, he could get use to this.

"Whatever, look Blondie, I'll be across the hall taking a nap, so be quite!" Naruto's diminutive guide spoke loudly, just before she slammed the door as she left the room.

Freaking brat.

Naruto bit back a groan, no use complaining about it now, the mission was well under way. So what should he do first?

Naruto glanced around the room. One desk, three chairs, a couch by the door, a set of book cases to the left wall with a large window replacing the right. Hmmm, a paint job maybe?

Suddenly, the phone on his desk rang.

"Hello, Uzumaki speaking." Might as well ACT like he knew what he was doing.

"Ah, yes Naruto-kun. It's Tenma, I forgot to tell you, I need you to sign a few forms I had delivered to your office late last night, and then you'll need to design a flier to go on the school bulletin board and news letter, telling people who you are and what your duties entail. Good luck and have a nice day." Before Naruto could get a word in, the line went dead.

This time, he let the groan escape.

It would be a long few years, and he hadn't even met his charge yet!

 **A.N. YO guys, got stuck with a few scenes in NGD, so I started this to get some ideas flowing. I still plan on updating again sometime this week, but for now, I'll leave you with this. This is gonna be a crack fic, so not much seriousness or any fighting. Laughs and fan service abound.**


	2. Settling In and Misunderstandings

When It Rains

 **A.N. Hey guys, Chapter 2 is now live. First meetings with a hint of annoyance.**

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into the posh chair situated in his office.

He never knew what a pain in the ass paperwork could be. Is this what Granny had to deal with?

It had been two days since Naruto started his duties as St. Chronica's Life Councilor, and all he had done was file requisition forms and entry paper work.

It seems the Chairmen hadn't seen fit to inform Naruto that school didn't start for 3 more days from when he arrived.

Still, he had gotten more than a few things done in the last 48 hours. After sending a report back to Granny via a messenger toad, he had set about rearranging his apartment, and then his office.

The book selves stayed along the wall, but now Naruto's desk faced the window, the chairs turned in front of him. The couch had been placed with its back against the bottom edge of the window frame as well.

Exit to his right in clear view, secondary and larger entry point covered at all times.

It may be an EASY mission, but it was still a mission, better safe than sorry.

The last nice little touch was a seal that covered the expanse of his ceiling. It's main focus was to detect any weapons, but it did have a hidden feature or two, mostly surveillance related. Naruto had been working on it since the end of the war, having taken up sealing after everything calmed down.

He felt like he owed it too both his parents and his former sensei to at least dabble in the mystic art.

Naruto refocused on the paper in front of him. He was still hashing out designs for his...propaganda poster? He lacked a better way to describe it.

 **Relationship problems?**

 **Got a tough choice to make?**

 **Just need a friendly ear?**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Life Council**

 **Room 21 in the main Chapel**

 **Hours may vary**

Naruto made a couple of doodles on the paper, A fox here and his family crest there. It SEEMED clear enough what his job entailed, so he decided to submit it to the Chairman.

What's the worst that could happen?

~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~

Naruto let his eyebrow twitch. This had to be the most annoying thing he had ever done.

Seated atop a stage with the rest of the staff of St. Chronica's, Naruto was waiting for the Chairman to close out the opening ceremony. They had been sitting there for close to half an hour as the older man introduced the staff, and Naruto was starting to lose feeling in his ass.

Seriously, he'd never had to be this still, this long, in front of a group of people. Stop staring brat.

"And finally, we come to our newest staff member. Life Councilor Naruto Uzumaki!" That sounded like his name, but why was it being broadcast to the WHOLE SCHOOL?! Did that man have no knowledge of discretion?!

"I'll send you all of with a few words from our newest addition, so Naruto would you please join me at the podium?" The smile on Tenma's face HAD to be fake. He was grinning sadisticly in his mind, Naruto knew it.

If looks could kill, well besides the magic eyes from his buddy Sasuke, Tenma would be dead and buried.

Stomping feet and a harsh glare was quickly covered over as Naruto took a place next to Tenma, "A little fore warning would have been nice." Naruto whispered to the older man harshly. "What do you mean? Stella was suppose to inform you of the speech I was going to close the ceremony with..." The older man whispered back, clearly confused.

Somewhere in the hush of the crowd, a quiet giggle reached Naruto's ears.

That bitch. It was on. This...this meant war.

Stella felt a cold shiver crawl up her spine when Naruto cast his eyes to her from the front of the room.

"Hello students." Naruto managed to compose himself quickly. He'd faced tougher things in his life, public speaking would be simple. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17, like more than a few of you. However don't let that bother you. I have a wealth of knowledge and advice on most problems, and I'm willing to lend an ear to anyone having trouble. If you need something, or just want to talk, my office is located in Room 21 of the main chapel. I take appointments and walk ins, however you can also find me walking among the school grounds at certain hours. Good luck and let's have a pleasant year."

He was silent for a moment as the students, the ones still paying attention anyway, absorbed his words. From the looks of things, he may have a visit or two before the day was out. He flashed the crowd one of his foxy grins, before bowing politely.

Shame that. He never saw the plethora of blushing faces left in his wake.

All in all, not a bad speech for something he pulled out of his ass, if Naruto would say so himself. Polite applause met Naruto's closing statement, before the other staff and Chairman come to congratulate him on a resounding successful speech.

Naruto was a good sport about it all, taking the pats on the back and comments on his age with a grain of salt. He may be braggadocios, but he could tell when someone was trying to be an ass kisser too.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Naruto was once more in his office, planning out his day. A view appointment forms had been delivered a handful of minutes ago, and now Naruto was planning out how to set the order of visits.

 **Sena Kashiwazaki Class 2-3**

That made Naruto pause, well, he found his first visitor. He still need to meet the girl after all, though if she was aware of his real reason for being here, Naruto wasn't sure. He'd make sure to go see her during lunch.

That decsion made, Naruto heard a knock on the door, "Enter."

A teacher came in, his hand on a young boys shoulder. He was tall, 172 cm, with a strange two tone hair color of brown and blond, his eyes the color of tempered steel. He had a decently built frame and was clad in the school boy's uniform of a white button up shirt, sans blazer, and green trousers. Which for some odd reason, where rolled up.

"Uh...morning Mr. Kao-Nashi...Who might this be?" Naruto was a little put out by the kids apparent glare. What did he do?

"This is Kodaka Hasegawa, He was late for class, and apparently tried to attack his teacher when he decided to show up." The teachers gruff voice informed.

"I told you it wasn't li-" "Quite brat. Look, as Life Councilor, your suppose to help set kids like this straight, right?" The steel eyed boy tried to defend his actions, only to be cut of mid-word. That annoyed Naruto. At least let the boy explain.

"I suppose you have a point. Just leave him with me, I'll sort this all out." Naruto wanted to get that old codger out of his office anyway. He beckoned for the boy to take a seat in front of his desk, which the boy complied to, and watched as Kao-Nashi shut the door as he left.

"Phew. I've known that guy for like an hour and I already don't like him." Naruto tried to ease the boy's tension with a joke, open up a dialogue.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who are you? Why did Mr. Kao-Nashi defer my punishment to a student?" Naruto could understand the boys' skepticism, he must have missed opening ceremonies.

Naruto bit back a sigh, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Life Councilor of St. Chronica's Academy, you would know that if you weren't late today. However we'll move on to that later. What was this about attacking a teacher?" Naruto wanted to tackle the hard part first. If this kid was the thug type, he'd need to keep him away from Sena at the very least.

"Like I tried to explain, it was an accident! I was tired from running here to make it to school on time and from the bus stop tripped when I went to shake Mrs. Osada's hand!" The boy exclaimed. Huh, poor kid.

"Hmmm yeah I've had those days...It probably has a lot to do with how you look, dyed blond hair is usually a sign of delinquency and the perpetual glare doesn't help. Hahah" Yeah, Naruto could relate to being judged off a misunderstanding. Plus with Kurama's empathetic abilities, he knew the boy was being honest.

"Wait...you mean... you believe me?" The boy looked kind of stunned, like Naruto was the first person to actually take his explanation at face value.

"Well yeah, I have a kind of sixth sense when it comes to people telling the truth," massive understatement but no reason to tell a civvie. "To me, it seems to be a huge mistake, and people just reacted poorly. I'll talk to Mrs. Osada, and Mr. Kao-Nashi and get you off the hook." Naruto had to smile. Maybe this job would really be easy. He liked helping people to, so that was a major plus.

"Th-thank you Mr. Uzumaki!" The boy stood and bowed.

"Easy there man, we're the same age, just Naruto is fine. It's no trouble. I've been judged on appearances too, so I know where you are coming from. Now lets move on to why you were late." Naruto waved off the thanks easily, and tried to nip the whole mister thing right then and there. What was he? Forty?

"Oh...uh well, ya see my parents aren't around much, so I have to take care of my little sister and myself. In the haze of the morning I wound up putting us on the wrong bus and..." The boy, Kodaka stumbled over his words. A blush crossing his face in embarrassment, a hand scratching the back of his head.

Naruto had to marvel at the similarities between himself and his fellow...half-blond? Whatever. It was a bit uncanny, taking care of themselves, dealing with bullshit happenstance, and they even shared a few nervous ticks.

If Kodaka started spouting the words, Believe it!, Naruto was gonna call it a week right then. To much weirdness in a day.

"Hahaha, yeah, yeah man. I understand. My parents couldn't be around as I grew up either, and family is important. Just try not to make a habit of it okay?" Kodaka was amazed, this Naruto guy was really laid back.

"Th-thanks..." Kodaka didn't know what else TO say. It was all a bit surreal. He thought he was supposed to be being punished...

Naruto glanced at the clock, 'Hmmm, ramen time.' It was nearing the lunch hour, so he should probably wrap this up.

"You feeling up to some food? It's almost lunch time and I'm aching for some ramen." Naruto stood, patting his orange pants, allowing Kodaka to notice his bandaged hand for the first time.

"Ah yeah...are you okay Naruto-san?" Naruto followed Kodaka's eyes to the bandage wrapped around his hand. "Uh? Oh yeah this? Just an old injury. Don't worry about it to much. Come on, if we leave now we can beat the rush in the cafeteria, maybe we can discuss why you shouldn't dye your hair." Naruto walked toward the door, a teasing tone in his voice.

Heh...maybe he could make some new friends here too? Civilian or not.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Naruto was chatting animatedly with the transfer student Kodaka.

To the monitoring eyes of the student body, that meant the new Life Councilor was trying to keep him in line.

At least thats what both Naruto and Kodaka picked up in the many passing conversations.

Kodaka let his head fall in a minor depression. He wasn't a thug, he didn't attack a teacher, and he wasn't being lead around like a dog on a leash!

"Don't let their wirds bother you Kodaka-kun. People talk, especially teenagers, just get at it, and eventually their perceptions will change." Naruto nodded sagely along with his words, thats how it had all worked for him after all, and he had to deal with a whole city!

"I know Naruto-sensei, but still..." Kodaka sighed, today was just one bad event after another.

"Again with that junk? Come on man, we're the same age. At least tone it down to Sempai. Gonna turn me into an old man!" Naruto lightly shoved the other blond's arm.

Well lightly for him anyway. Kodaka might as well have been hit by a car as far as he was aware.

Which is why when he stumbled into a group of people walking the oncoming direction, he had no choice but to brace himself for impact.

Naruto looked over as a resounding crash and hollars filled the quad. 'Uh...oops.' It seems a group of boys had been in the path of his light shove, and Kodaka had smashed into them. 'Well...that isn't gonna help the guy's image. Time for damage control.'

Naruto ran to the multiple downed forms, pausing long enough to notice the long blond hair on the bottom of the pile. He made short work of pulling the other boys to their feet and out of the way.

He really shouldn't have.

There on the ground, was Sena Kashiwazaki, his wayward charge.

Ontop of her, wide eyed and lip to lip with the platnuim blond, was Kodaka Hasegawa. His hands on either side of her head, looking for all the world as if he is forcing himself on the blond bombshell.

"Ah fuck." Was Naruto's only words as he yanked Kodaka to his feet. Might as well initiate damage control procedure two.

Naruto leaned down and offered Sena his hand. "Shit, I'm sorry about that Miss Kashiwazaki, I was rough housing with the knucklehead behind me, and accidentally pushed him into you and your group of friends." Naruto learned a lot from Jiraiya. Apologize first, accept your licks, and apologize again.

Sena Kashiwazaki looked up and the man before her, he was clad in burnt orange pants, with a black uniform jacket, sealed with an orange zipper, a set of buttons placed on the waist and sleeves, which had been rolled up. She stared at the bandaged hand before her, basking in the novelty of it, before the reality of the situation crashed into her like a train would hit a bus.

The girl took Naruto's hand, and allowed herself to be helped to her feet. That was a good sign!

The righteous, burning female fury emerging from her eyes, directed at Kodaka...not so much.

"Miss Kashiwazaki, before you kill my current time slot, please listen. It was in NO way Kodaka's fault. Had I not pushed him, none of this would have happened, and I'm sure the boy feels awful about stealing what was probably your first kiss. If you need to take out any acts of aggression, it should be done with me as the target, as I am the one to blame." Naruto spoke quickly. Jiraiya rule number two, if you piss a girl off by way of someone else, own up to your mistake and let the other schmuck go free.

A Super Pervert he may have been, but Jiraiya was damn honorable.

The blond girls blue eyes cut into Naruto's form like a burning knife through melted butter. A brief moment of recognition passed in those blue eyes, before fury retook them.

Kodaka sat on the ground, glaring eyes of the boys around him, and fearful gazes from the females nearby pinning him in place. Stupid Naruto-Sempai! Now things would be even worse!

Naruto saw the hand clinch, the vain over her left eye pulse. Yup. Here it comes.

This was gonna suck.

 **SMACK!**

It echoed like a war cry, shock over came all the students present.

Sena Kashiwazaki...had just smacked the new Life Councilor Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto's head turned with the relatively light hit. He'd been punched with super strength, that was no where close in power.

Still pretty good for a civilian though.

Sena stared at her hand. Shock drenching her form. Why had she done that? Her Daddy was gonna kill her!

Kodaka was just glad all eyes where off him. Though he was also at a lose for words. Naruto HAD just taken a hit for him.

"Damn. Pretty decent right hook ya got there." Naruto rubbed his already healing cheek. If this girl trained a little, she might make a decent ninja one day.

"O-oh god...what...what did I..." Sena was over come with morbide shock. A staff member...she...she hit a staff member!

Like all people do when overcome with shock and emotion, Sena did the only logical thing.

She fainted.

Luckily, years of dealing with Hinata's special brand of weirdness had prepared Naruto to catch her almost as an after thought.

Well, this was familiar.

"Uh...Uzumaki-sensei...what should we do with Kodaka-ero." The voice of an older voice behind him drew Naruto's attention.

As well as a sweat drop.

Kodaka was being held by no less than 5 other teenager boys, no doubt upset that Kodaka had been the one to kiss the beauty now passed out in Naruto's arms.

"Uh...Nothing gentlemen. I'll be taking him with me to see the Chairman and sort this mess out. Like I told Miss Kashiwazaki, this is my fault, so don't take it out on Kodaka-kun." Naruto motioned for Kodaka to follow him, hoping that would assuage the situation.

Which of course, it didn't. By the end of the first day, Kodaka was known as a Violent thug with a habit of assaulting beautiful girls, and that Naruto Uzumaki was a knight in shinning armor that saved Sena Kashiwazaki from further molestation.

Naruto marveled at his fellow blond's horrible luck.

Civilian kids where just rumor mills it seemed.

 **A.N. Yo guys, as you can see, Kodaka and Sena have joined the fun, and now Naruto is seeing how deep in it he really is. More high jinks and laughs on the way, along with some surprises. Next time on When It Rains!**


	3. Fast Friend's and Nicknames

When It Rains

 **A.N. Hey guys, we're up for round 3. Read and enjoy.**

Naruto was...frankly amazed. The last month had been fairly straight forward; however today was turning...strange.

After the incident of the first day, things had quickly fallen into a norm. Well as far as high school for civilian teenagers go. Kodaka had seen fit to visit Naruto's office regularly, if for nothing else than to have a quite place to study.

Along with that came the appearance of his ward, Sena. She had taken to stopping by at least twice a week, though she always managed to glare at Kodaka if they crossed paths. Something Naruto suppose should be expected.

That wasn't what amazed Naruto though. What amazed him, was Kodaka's absolutely SHIT luck.

Seriously, if it wasn't one ridiculous and frankly unbelievable accident, it was another.

Currently, Kodaka was seated in front of Naruto, a cloud of depression hanging over his head. He had once more having been escorted by Kao-Nashi, the boy had walked into the girls changing room. While nose deep in a book.

"Seriously guy. What the fuck?" Naruto face palmed, how does some one do that? Who even walks around while read-

Oh yeah. Kakashi-sensei.

"I know, I know! It was an accident!" Kodaka just sank further into himself, "I just got the new Romance of the Tree Kingdoms! It had just gotten into a really inte-" Kodaka was forced to stop mid-explanation, Naruto had his perpetually bandaged hand up.

"Kodaka...seriously...I don't even have words for how utterly STUPID this is." Naruto sighed, slowly shaking his head. Naruto had done some dumb things in his life, a lot of really, gigantically, monumentally stupid things.

This? This took the cake.

"I'm...sorry Naruto-sempai." Kodaka hung his head once more. "Eh, just...pay more attention. Pervy-Sage would probably roll in his grave if I actually punished you." Naruto mumbled, mostly to himself.

Stupid perverted old man.

"Who's that?" Naruto didn't talk about himself much, so the unfamiliar title was picked up easily. Maybe it was someone close to the young staff member?

Naruto looked up in surprise, he hadn't thought the youth across from him would here that last bit. "Ah...he was my teacher...a while back." Naruto scratched the back of his head, he had come to terms with the Master Ninja's passing, but it still hurt to think about it.

"Oh that's cool. Could I meet him sometime?" Kodaka looked hopefully at his senior, though he quickly picked up on the pang of hurt that flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"I...don't think thats possible...Pervy-Sage...Jiraiya...he passed away sometime ago. It's actually the reason I'm here now. Him and the Chairman were business partners a couple years back, and when he learned about the Old Man taking me under his wing...well...he got curious." Naruto leaned back as he reminisced the white haired sage, memories of their days together bringing both a warmth and hurt feeling. Bittersweet.

"Oh...I...Sorry Naruto..." Kodaka avoided the other blonds eyes, he knew what it was like to lose someone important, so he realized how this subject must be affecting the Life Councilor.

"Nah, don't worry about it too much, he died doing what he loved." Being a ninja and protecting his village, but rule one rang through form Jiraiya's teachings. Never talk shop with Civilians. "On to more important matters, I actually HAVE to punish you for this so, what say we go find Sena. You're going to act as her personal whipping boy. That should assuage the girls you 'victimized' and leave you suitably embarrassed." The grin on Naruto's face was positively vicious. Some times, having power was kinda fun.

~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~

Naruto laughed as Kodaka was blushing up a storm; It seemed Sena was more than happy to help punish her fellow student, not exactly in a way Naruto would have expected though.

Kodaka stood in the middle of the quad. Nothing to odd about that.

The strange school girl outfit and yoga poses is what sold it.

Naruto had a whole fist in his mouth to keep from full out crying laughing. He couldn't have done better himself!

"This will teach a useless pervert like you. Honestly, I don't see why Naruto-sempai looks out for you so much." Sena tossed her blond hair over her shoulder in a huff. Seriously, it was like she could never get alone with the Councilor.

Not that she wanted to or anything! It was the principle of the matter!

"You...say that...like he...is helping...at all!" Kodaka groaned. Yoga sucked. The snickers of the other students didn't help.

"O-okay...hehehe...Sena...-pfft-...I think...that's hehehe enough." Naruto wanted to be firm, really, this was just to funny.

"Sigh...If you say so Naruto-Sempai." Sena turned and walked off, only to stop, as if a thought struck her. "Sempai, will you be in your office later?" She called over her shoulder.

"Till five, same as always Sena-chan." Naruto shook his head, the girl always asked this.

"Okay! Thanks Sempai." She took off once more, heading to class as the bell rang.

"I'll never understand that girl." Naruto said to himself, as Kodaka walked towards him.

"You or me both. Shes the reason we have the Hot Crazy matrix." Kodaka grunted. He really didn't like when Naruto pulled Sena into his shenanigans.

"Well Kodaka-kun, I believe you have a history class to get to. Go get changed." Naruto grinned as he strolled off, tossing his hand in the air as a farewell.

"Sometimes I think you're just as bad Sempai." Kodaka hung his head in defeat.

Was he the only normal blond?

The cross dressing boy walked toward the changing room.

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

Naruto leaned back into his chair. He may have to take this with him when the mission was up. Damned comfortable.

Suddenly he heard a loud smack, along with some muffled words.

Now that wasn't right.

Naruto exited his office and looked around, 'Hmm no one out here...'

Another smack brought his attention to the door across from him, he immediately opened it.

"And so Sayth the Lord-" It was a dark haired girl, one of Naruto's less frequent visitors, Yozora Mikazuki. She had a piece of paper in her hand and was standing over the diminutive Sister Maria, who had a slightly pink cheek.

Naruto sighed. He could already put the pieces together.

Yozora, for her part, looked like a deer caught in headlights. A toddler with their hand in the cookie jar.

Absolutely guilty.

"YoYo-chan...What are you doing to Sister Maria?" Naruto tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. He couldn't condone violence in the school place, but sometimes the kid did need a good smack in the head, Kate usually sorted that.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yozora shouted with a terrible blush, how she HATED that nickname! She looked down at the floor, shame filling her being. She didn't want Uzumaki-Sempai here! She just wanted to make this stupid club!

Suddenly the paper was snatched from her hands, causing her eyes to widen. "Hey wai-".

Scribbling cut her off mid-word. Naruto had already recognized the form, she wanted to build a club. Something about making close ties with people in the name of God and blah blah.

All sounded VERY flowery.

It was a club for making friends.

Naruto was a man that could get behind that, so he decided to make the executive decision to make it a reality.

"Now YoYo-chan, Sister Maria maybe a clergy member, but she doesn't actually have an administrative power, so 'asking' her to sign this would do you no good. This isn't even her office, it belongs to her sister." That one still through Naruto for a loop. How was such a cute girl so crass? "However, I'll let you and whoever joins this...Neighbors club...use my office as you see fit. I'll be in there some times to, but you can rest assured I'll be quite as a ghost."

Yozora looked down, she hadn't wanted Uzumaki-sempai to get involved because she knew he had friends already and couldn't really understand what it was like. No stopping it now she guessed.

"Th-thank you Sempai." She quickly took the offered form, signed and stamped, and ran to deliver it to the office, an embarrassed blush still on her face. Uzumaki-sempai could always see right through her, she was still deciding if she liked that or not.

Naruto watched the girl go with a grin, poor kid. Just trying to make it in this crazy world.

"You doing alright Maria? Seems like a nasty bruise." Naruto glanced at the little girl, who was looking at him curiously.

"How come you didn't punish her, ya poopy blond?" The Sister accused.

"She's just a little misguided, besides, I'm still not sure YOU didn't antagonize her." Naruto had a mischievous smile as he said that. He knew what the outcome would be.

"What are you talking about ya Poopy Poop head! I'm a Nun! We are pure and saintly and-" Naruto just tuned her out. She acted a little high and mighty, but the fact she followed Naruto back into his office as she ranted let him know one thing.

She was just as lonely as Yozora, so maybe this would be good for the two. Maybe he could involve Sena and Kodaka too. Perhaps a few others.

Naruto just nodded along as Maria went on and on about being a good girl.

Hehe. Kids.

~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Naruto was confused. He wanted to get the other involved, but this was a bit...soon.

Kodaka had been dragged into his office, behind a happily grinning Yozora, something that was far to rare in his opinion.

Seconds later a knock resounded on his door, and upon opening, low and behold, it was his ward!

Well, until Yozora slammed the door in her face.

"Why would you do that?" Kodaka asked, confusing palpable. Naruto was thinking the same thing.

The door burst open again, "Hey! I said let me join your club!" Sena yelled, only for Yozora to once again slammed the door in the girls face, before swiftly locking it.

"We don't need her kind here, always so preppy and happy, surrounded by guys. This is a club about making friends, and some blond bimbo would mess that up." Yozora informed the two.

Naruto just looked at the window. His ward could move quickly. "Hey! I'm not a bimbo! I just wanna make some friends too!" That shouted sentence brought a suffocating silence, "I don't have any friends okay? I just..." Tears appeared in the corners of Sena's eyes as she leaned heavily against the window she had pushed open from the outside.

"It's fine if she joins." Naruto broke the silence. All eyes turned to him. "Making friends isn't a science, nor can you just pick and choose. Long time enemies can even be turned into friends, so having two clashing personalities, like Sena and Yozora, is necessary for you guys to learn this." Naruto nodded sagely.

If Sasuke and he could become friends after all THEIR drama, Sena and Yozora would be fine.

Sena's eyes lit up in hope, as all eyes turned to Yozora.

Yozora looked around, not liking the scrutiny she was on the end of. "Che, fine! But don't blame me when something stupid happens." A blush appeared on her face.

It would kinda be nice to have another girl here...

"Wonderful! Thank you for your mercy YoYo-chan." The grin on Naruto's face was evil.

'YoYo-chan?' passed through Kodaka's head. 'What a weird nickname.'

"Hahahahah! YoYo! Hahahaha!" Sena was much less reserved, falling into the room through the window, any sadness long gone. She hadn't heard something that funny in a long time.

"I told you not to call me that!" Yozora shouted furiously! Ugh! Uzumaki-sempai was the worst!

"I don't see why you are laughing...B **ī** nPo-chan." Naruto looked directly at Sena as he said the, causing the blond girl to freeze.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT A BEAN POLE!" Now it was Yozora's turn to laugh. Maybe Little Miss Perfect, wasn't so perfect after all.

Kodaka just sighed. At least he didn't have a weird nickname.

"Okay girls. Since we've all had a chance to calm down, onto today's first club activity. You two are going to decide on an embarrassing nickname for Kodaka." Naruto's voice echoed through the office like the judgement of god, sealing the duel hair colored boy's fate.

"Naruto-sempai. I hate you." Kodaka spoke plainly as the two girls turned on him, then started swapping more and more insulting names to call him.

"I bask in your hate." Naruto grinned at the boy. He owed Sia when he got back to Konoha.

This insulting nickname thing was brilliant with civilians!

 **A.N. BīnPo is short for Bīnpōru, Japanese for bean pole. I'm gonna do a poll for Kodaka pairings, Naruto I already have matched with someone, that will show up in the next chapter.**


	4. False Accusations and Planning

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I'll have the next installment of No Good Deed up in the next day or two, just wanted to update When It Rains first. Here we go!**

"Seriously. Kodaka-kun...what the fuck?" Naruto asked, his head firmly planted in his hands.

"Let me see if I have this straight. You were walking back to class. You heard a bang come from the science lab. You went in and saved a girl from some purple miasma that was permeating the room." Naruto looked up to see the mixed blond nodding, his head hung in shame.

"After taking the girl to the nurse's office, you went on about your day. Good on you so far, very heroic." Naruto had to praise the boy for the save at least.

"Then, as the day was about to end, this girl, whom you saved, approached you, in the middle of class, and accused you of rape." Naruto pointed to the young girl seated beside Kodaka.

Rika Shiguma. A slight girl, long brown hair, held in a single pony tail. Glasses perched delicately on her dantiy nose. She had a beautiful set of chocolate brown eyes that the glasses accented perfectly.

By all means a brilliant, beautiful girl, and out-standing student. She was attending Saint Chronicas, simply to increase the school's reputation. Naruto had spoken with the girl on more than one occasion, and she seemed fairly grounded in their brief exchanges.

If it came down to Kodaka's word against her's...Naruto felt his hands were kinda tied.

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Kodaka shouted, denial written across his face.

The girl next to him chuckled, a certain look flashing across her face.

It kind of reminded Naruto of his late Master.

Perverted Hermit.

Naruto looked at the girl blankly.

"So then what happened Miss Shiguma?" Naruto asked her.

"Uzumaki-Senpai, it is like Kodaka said, that is not what happened. Rika was not taken advantage of by Kodaka." The girl spoke, for some reason referring to herself in third person.

Naruto shivered.

Tobi flashbacks.

"Then why do I have a teacher and no less than ten other students claiming otherwise?" Naruto steeped his fingers as he leaned against his desk.

Could NOTHING be simple with this boy?

"Rika was trying to thank Kodaka for saving her. Rika...may have been a bit imaginative with the repucessions, had Kodaka left her in the science lab.." The girl rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish chuckle leaving her lips.

"Oh, and what did your imagination conjure?" Naruto asked, skeptical to his core.

"Rika was working on a new type of sleeping gas for a military contract, as she is an accomplished inventor, since it acts almost instantly, Rika would have been alone and unconscious for some time...had anyone happened upon a poor defenseless Rika, she could have been raped!" The girl had a slow growing blush spreading along her cheeks, something that set Naruto on edge.

"Big strong men could have taken Rika and used her like some kind of play thing! And Rika would have been helpless, with no choice but to appease them!" The girl held her cheeks and squirmed in her seat.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.

And once more.

"Rika-chan...never do that again." Naruto spoke finally, a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

What was WRONG with these kids?

"Kodaka...Thank you for saving Miss Shiguma, and I'll help clear your name. Miss Shiguma, is there anything you would like to say to Kodaka-kun?" Naruto looked at the girl, hoping she would apologize and thank the boy for his...efforts.

Kodaka, for his part, just looked relieved he wouldn't be branded EVEN more of a criminal.

"Kodaka, Rika is sorry she damaged your public image even more. Rika is also grateful you helped her. Please, let Rika repay you with her body!" Rika spoke after standing, bowing her head submissively.

Naruto face-planted on to his desk.

Kodaka sputtered in abject confusion and embarassment.

Rika stayed bowed.

"RIKA SHIGUMA!" Naruto bellowed, shooting to his feet.

Rika looked up in confusion. Why was Uzumaki-Senpai upset?

"Yes Uzumaki-senpai?" The girl tilted her head cutely.

Naruto just smacked his face in exasperation.

These kids would be the death of him. He could already feel the anureism.

"Just...just don't make statements like that around other people. Kodaka, with this one, you're on your own." Naruto looked at the boy pointedly.

Naruto smirked a little as he watched the color drain from the mixed blond's face.

'I still got it.' He thought smuggly.

 **. Line Break .**

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto spoke out, his right hand face down on his desk.

It was time to send a report to the old lady, and since he had a few minutes before the Neighbors Club arrived, he might as well get it out of the way.

 **"Hey Naruto-bro!"** A little red and orange toad.

Gamayachi. One of the newest generation of the Toad clan, and a personal favorite for Naruto. Kinda reminded him of Konohamaru when he was still a brat.

"Hey Yachi-kun, think you could deliver this for me?" Naruto hed up a scroll with a red boarder, five weeks worth of reports, all at once.

 **"Can do Naruto-bro...say...got any candy?"** Naruto chuckled before tossing the small toad a bag of candies.

He was just glad he didn't have to pay using Sake.

Drink him out of a paycheck.

"Bring back any reply the old lady might have for me, okay?" A nod was Naruto's response, before a poof of smoke signled the dismissle of the summons.

Not a moment too soon either, as his door opened and in came three of his favorite people.

Sena, Yozara, and Kodaka.

Or as they knew each other now, Princess from Kodaka (in a very sarcastic tone) or Meat from Yozara (A good name to be sure, but Naruto still preferred bean pole), YoYo-chan (stealing from Naruto's genius), and Puddin' (a name that Naruto was sure would fit better in a more intimate relationship).

A stray thought struck him as the teens took up their usual spots. Kodaka on the couch with a book, Yozara at table that had been situated near his bay window, and Sena opposite of Yozara, who probably planned on doing some after school work.

"Welcome guys, listen, go ahead and get started on club activites, I need to go pick up a few things. I'll be right back." Naruto spoke, grabbing a stack of papers before walking out of the door, leaving the teens to their devices.

"...Uh...was that weird to anyone else?" Kodaka spoke after a moment. Their club advisor had looked like a man on a mission.

"It doesn't matter, for now, let's focus on why we're a club in the first place. Making friends!" Yozara said, slapping her hands against the spare table in the room.

She really had to thank Naruto-senpai for all the stuff he had procured for their club. A large table, some chairs, a white board, the list went on.

Even a fairly nice TV.

"Oh, and how do you plan on us doing that _YoYo-chan_." The tone Sena spoke in was so disgustingly smug. Sena had taken to using Naruto's nickname for her at every turn.

It was humiliating. So she reacted as any rational person would.

She through a fly swatter at Sena's face.

A resounding SLAP was her reward, as Sena feel to the fetal position cradling her face.

Bulls-eye!

"Meat has a point. we need some way to relate to normal people. Naruto-senpai helped us out with the whole nickname thing, but what else do normal people do?" Yozara played with a strand of her long hair, idly twirling it around her finger. A note book sat before her with ideas written across the pages.

"Well...lately I've seen alot of people using those handheld gaming systems...they even talk about playing together." Kodaka spoke, looking up from his spot on the couch, book in hand and thoughtful look on his face.

Handheld systems had always been pretty popular, with things like the gameboy. However with the new handheld playstation, things had really taken off, internet connectivity was at an all time high, so multiplayer had seen a massive upswing.

"Yeah I know what you mean...If we all start playing these games, then we can earn friends online, then meet in real life, or something of that nature. It would also be useful to have information in popular game titles so people would seek us out for our input. God idea puddin'." Yozara said, a small smirk on her lips, as she lightly waved her book in the air.

Kodaka hung his head in defeat.

Damn you Naruto-senpai!

"Do any of us have any of these game systems though?" Sena spoke up, dragging the room in to a slight awkward silence.

A gray cloud hung over each teens head at this flaw in the plan.

Kodaka perked up, "I think my little sister has one, so I can borrow hers...What about you guys?" he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Well...Daddy wouldn't mind buying me the system..." Sena spoke, a slight hesitation in her voice. She wasn't completely sure, but she didn't ask for alot so he SHOULD agree...

She hoped anyway.

"I still have money saved up from a few jobs last summer, so I shouldn't have a problem getting one." Yozara spoke.

Kodaka perked up at that...wondering what kind of job Yozara had, had.

Not really jobs persay...but there was no way she would tell _Meat_ of all people about her singing hobby.

The karaoke shop had great competitions, with awesome prize purses.

"Then it's settled, on Monday we'll meet back here and start in on a few popular titles." Yozara said, closing her book with a clap.

Kodaka let out a chuckle, "Looks like we have a _game_ plan."

Sena and Yozara crossed eyes, before twin scoffs reached Kodaka's ears.

"That was lame Puddin' even for you." They spoke in a rare moment os synchronicity.

Kodaka hung his head, "Naruto-senpai would have thought it was _Punny_."

"Weak/Just stop."

 **A.N. Well here's chapter 4 guys! What did Naruto have to do? What will happen with Rika? How can video games help you make friends? Until next week.**


	5. The Only Easy Day

Naruto hummed to himself pleasantly as he strolled along the campus grounds of Saint Chroica's. Classes had just restarted after an...eventful weekend.

~FlashBack~

"Bwah! Naruto-senpai! What are you doing here!?" Sena shouted in alarm.

Naruto looked up from the tea in his hands, blinking at Sena before glancing back down. "I seem to be drinking tea with your father." Came the bland reply.

Sena felt an eyebrow twitch. He was being sarcastic! She could tell!

"I can see that! I mean why are you here! At my house!" Sena pointed an accusing finger at her fellow blond.

Sena liked Naruto-senpai if she was pressed to be honest. He was kind and charismatic. Definitely easy on the eyes too.

However that didn't make him being in her house okay!

"Ah that's my fault I'm afraid." Came Tenma's voice. "You see, Naruto was the student of a dear friend, someone you met on more than one occasion. Lord Jiraiya." He spoke calmly, sitting his tea cup on the table between him and the blond shinobi.

Sena let herself reflect on the name before a scowl crossed her face. "You were taught by that pervert!?" She shot an accusing look at Naruto, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ahaha yeah, Pervy-Sage was my master for a few years. I remember dragging him out of more than a few bars. He was kind like that one uncle no one likes to talk about." Naruto rubbed his bandaged hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

"I asked Naruto-kun to come by so we could trade stories about the man we knew." Tenma said cheerfully, unheeded by the somber topic. Naruto had taken the request with gratitude and stride. It seemed he wanted to know more about his old master, just as much as Tenma wanted to reminisce.

"Was..?" Sena asked, unsure of why Naruto worded his statement that way. Had that pervert changed his ways?

"Ah yeah...I guess I never told you." Tenma spoke with a sad smile. "Master Jiraiya passed away a few years back. From what I've learned, he lived a very fulfilled life." The tingle of regret at missed opportunities colored his voice.

Naruto had a sad smile on his face to match, something Sena didn't really think suited the blond boy. "I...I'm sorry...I...didn't know." She spoke softly looking at the floor.

Jariaya was a pervert, beyond a doubt, but Sena supposed he was also nice when he came. He had paid her kind words at each visit, even if it was about her developing figure.

Naruto let a soft laugh leave his lips, his sad smile shifting to something beautiful. Sena had a hard time fighting the blush that began to spread across her cheeks. "It's alright Sena. I know Pervy-Sage was happy with his life, and while I wish he was still here, I know he wouldn't want me to be too beat up about it." Naruto assured.

Casting his eyes back to the headmaster, Naruto gave his signature grin. "Speaking of wishes, it seems that you had nothing to worry about with Bīnpo here!"

An indignant sqwak left Sena at her Senpai's words.

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow from her father alerted Sena that she really might not like where this was going.

"Indeed it seems Sena-chan here has already made TWO friends. They have even formed a club." The blond male nodded, effectively shifting the topic of conversation.

"Two you say? That's wonderful! Sena dear, who are these wonderful friends you've made? When can I meet them?" Tenma almost shouted, his tone giddy and joyful. His little girl finally had friends! He was so proud!

"Wait! Naruto-senpai, what are you talking about! I haven't made any friends!" Sena shouted in denial, completely lost on to what the Life Counselor meant.

"Don't be so shy Bīnpo-chan!" Naruto egged on with a teasing smile. "Kodaka-kun and Yozora-chan would be hurt if they heard you denying them!"

"Wait, Kodaka? You don't mean Kodaka Hasegawa do you?" The eldest of the room perked up.

The two teens looked at the brunette, one in worry and the other in surprise. Kodaka had a bit of a...bad reputation, so really it shouldn't have surprised Naruto that Tenma knew the boy. Sena was just worried her father would know how she and the boy first met.

"The one and the same. Seems Yozora dragged him into the Neighbors Club I'm the sponsor of, and when Sena saw the poster, she sought to join as well." Naruto confirmed, a soft shrug of the shoulders rolling with his answer.

"You should stick close to him Sena-chan." Tenma spoke, a soft smile on his face. Shocked looks from both teens met his words.

"His father and I were friends in our younger days, and I assisted in young Hasegawa's acceptance to the academy. He is a smart boy, and if he is anything like his father, a very heavy drinker." Tenma laughed at the end of his little exposition.

Naruto felt a drop of sweat trail down his head, a brief look of indigence crossing his face. ' _I don't think he should be encouraging underage drinking.'_

Sena just stared at her father in unabated shock. Her daddy didn't like her being around any boys! Who knew the one that stole her first kiss would be the one he approved of so readily.

A dark blush crossed Sena's face as the memory of that event crossed her mind. A hurried "Excuse me!" and Sena has disappeared to her room.

Both men stared at the spot the blond girl had just vacated in confusion. What was that about?

"Well," Naruto said, breaking the brief silence. "I should be heading back to my apartment. Early day and all." The shinobi stood, stopping long enough to bow to his elder in respect. "I appreciate you reaching out the way you did. It's nice to hear stories about my godfather."

"Think nothing of it my boy. It seems the money I put forth to bring you here was well worth it. I haven't seen Sena this expressive in a long time." A fatherly smile crossed Tenma's face and for a moment, Naruto really felt honored at the trust being placed in him.

Even if this was a low risk mission, it still had to do with the emotional development of a teenage girl. A civilian at that.

"Same time next week?" Tenma carried on.

Naruto's grin was face splitting. "You know it!" A flash of a thumbs up and Naruto was out of the sitting room.

On his way to the door, Naruto passed a soaking wet Stella, who seemed to be internally cursing at herself as she tried to maintain her prim and proper servent persona.

"That's for not telling me about my speech." Naruto muttered as he walked past, causing the shorter woman to freeze, a glare that could melt ice crossing her face.

How had he even had time to set up the water bucket! He immediately went to the sitting room with Tenma-sama!

Stella ground her teeth. She would get him back if it was the last thing she did!

~FlashBack End~

Aside from a update on the Leaf from Granny Tsunade and more prank planning, Naruto had been pretty bored. Dare he say, he had looked forward to school reconvening!

Somewhere, Iruka suddenly felt the urge to strangle a blond, a dark look crossing his face and scaring the kids on the training field.

So it was fair to say Naruto was in a very pleasant mood! The birds were singing, flowers seemed to shine with life, someone was following him, and the school was abuzz wit-

Naruto froze midstep. Someone was following him.

Casting an eye over his shoulder, a flash of brown ducked behind a tree. That's strange...

Naruto continued walking toward the school building and turned a corner. With enhanced speed and chakra, he scaled the solid wall and decided to see who his would be stalker was.

Not ten seconds later, a boy with shoulder length light brown hair peered around the corner, a startled gasp leaving his delicate lips. He was very slight in stature, only reaching 153 cm in height. Naruto couldn't help but notice how feminine he looked.

' _It's like Haku all over again.'_ The blond mused to himself.

The boy hung his head in defeat before trudging off in apparent defeat as the bells from the chapel rang to signal the change from homeroom.

Drifting leaves marked Naruto's departure from the school siding. Might as well file appointment forms till lunch.

-When It Rains-

Naruto was treated to a pleasant surprise when he returned to his office after stepping out to buy lunch. One of his favorite visitors had decided to stop by!

A girl in her teens relaxed along his couch, clad in the formal garbs the nuns of Saint Chroica's Academy were issued. Her long silver hair hung loose and free, and the purple of her robes accented her pale complexion beautifully.

"Ah! Kate-chan!" Was the blond's pleased greeting, drawing the eyes of the younger girl. As the older sister of Maria, Kate was one of the few staff members he interacted with regularly.

And man did he love talking to her! It was like they spoke the same language.

"What's up Naru-bro!" The nun greeted back cheekily. She had taken to calling him that after a few days, why Naruto couldn't understand. Maybe because it rhymed with his name?

Shaking his head with a smile, Naruto took a seat at his desk, placing a plastic bag on the oaken surface.

"How are doing Kate-chan, Maria being a little brat again?" He asked in good nature. While Maria did have a hard time making friends, she also had the tendency to be annoying for both her sister and Naruto, so in turn, they took pleasure in teasing her.

"Nothing of the sort, do I really need a reason to see my favorite big brother?" Kate asked beatifically, a grin showing her teeth.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a brother Kate-chan." Naruto shot back without missing a beat.

"Oh fine...party pooper." The fifteen year old pouted. It was hard to get any kind of a rise out of the blond. "But seriously, we completeled our cleaning tasks early, so I thought I'd come bother you."

"Well I appreciate the distraction. I haven't had any visitors today, so I've been fairly bored." Naruto admitted. Seeing as most of his job was talking to people, and classes were still in session for another twenty minutes, before lunch, he had been free from any work.

"Mannnn I would love your job. You like, sit around all day. It has to be great." Kate spoke wistfully. She loved being a nun, but being able to slack off would have been a dream!

"Aha, I suppose. Honestly, I'm use to being far more active. Hell, if my teachers back home saw me now, I'd bet they would think I'd been brainwashed." Naruto joked. Then again, Iruka might think a calmer, school friendly Naruto to be a spy.

"Really? I've realized, you really don't talk about your home...bad memories..?" Kate asked, her voice soft in case she was broaching a sore subject.

"Oh not at all! Pull up a chair and I'll wow you with some tales of my home and the pain I use to put my teacher's through!" Naruto boasted, a Cheshire grin breaking his face. He loved bragging about past pranks!

Kate felt herself smile widely. She loved talking to Naruto. He was so open. Free. Happy. He was like the sun, just bright and shinning.

A soft blush spread over her cheeks as Naruto began to regale her with stories. _'I'm glad me and Maria got to meet you Naru-bro.'_ The Nun thought to herself, even as a laugh tore from her lips as Naruto expanded on the paint bomb stunt he pulled on the local law enforcement from his home.

-When It Rains-

"Get outta here!" A voice sounded through the door Kodaka had a hand sat on. It sounded flabbergasted and twinkly, like a laugh was just at the edge of its tongue.

As he opened the door, Naruto's voice filled his ears, "I kid you not, I painted the whole monument. It took like three hours to cover the mountain side, but since I started before the sun came up, no one saw me to the sun was already high in the sky!" A joyous duo of laughter greeted Kodaka as he stood in the door way. He saw Naruto-senpai talking to a teen girl, a nun by her outfit.

Both were holding their sides in laughter, and not for the first time, Kodaka marveled at his senpai. He connected with people so easily, made them trust and like him. It was like a magic power that Kodaka could never understand.

"Ah Kodaka-kun! Come in, come in. Is it lunch time already?" Naruto broke the mixed blond out of his thoughts, making the pretty girl stare at him curiously.

"Hey...isn't this that one thug everyone complains about?" The girl spoke, looking between Naruto and Kodaka.

The mixed blond hung his head, lamenting over his poor reputation.

"Not at all, Kate-chan, this is Kodaka Hasegawa, Kodaka, Kate Takayama, or Sister Kate. She works as one of the chapel caretakers." Naruto introduced, waving his bandaged hand between the two.

Kodaka bowed to the girl, trying to make a good first impression. "It's a pleasure to meet you Takayama-onee-sama. Please take care of me." He spoke, trying to sound as formal and serious as possible.

A soft snort met his words, followed by a soft giggle. Looking up, he saw Naruto and Kate giving him an amused look.

"Onee-sama? Seriously? You realize I'm fifteen right?" The girl asked, a fingered pointed at herself. "Just call me Kate, Kodaka-kun." A pretty smile worked its way across her face and Kodaka felt himself flush a little.

' _Man she's gorgeous!'_ The teen thought to himself.

"Wow. I never knew you could be so normal Kate-chan. Normal doesn't suit you." Naruto shot with a teasing smile. He was reward with a soft whine as Kate turned on him.

"Naru-bro! You're gonna make him think I'm weird!" The girl pouted, crossing her arms childishly. The blond could be so mean.

"Maa, Maa, but aren't you, in actuality, very weird Kate-chan? I prefer your weird side. It's very cute." The blond spoke, an easy going smile to try and placate the silver haired girl.

Kodaka just felt himself sigh. His senpai was always doing stuff like that. A quick glance confirmed the bright blush on Kate's face. Naruto may end up giving the girl the wrong idea if he kept it up.

"Ahaha yeahhhh. Who needs normal anyway?" Kate spoke quickly, trying to force her blush under control. He always said stuff like that to people, but it never failed to make her blush. God it was like he was trying to get her to fall for him! "Hey this has been great but I gotta go keep an eye on Maria, no telling what trouble she got into." She needed to get some distance from the blond and slow her beating heart.

"I understand," Naruto spoke assuringly. Duty and all that jazz. "feel free to stop by anytime Kate-chan. Bring Maria-chan by too! She never comes see me on her own unless she's complaining about you."

A scowl marred Kate's pretty face, "Talk about me behind my back will she..?" Kate gave a soft wave as she moved from her chair to the door, intent on finding her little sister and making her suffer!

The cackle she released as she walked out made both Naruto and Kodaka shudder lightly.

"Naruto-senpai." The teen said, eyes fixed on the door.

"Yes Kodaka-kun." The blue eyed staff member replied, his eyes too on the open door way.

"Girls are scary." The mixed blond declared with certainty.

Naruto hummed in agreement. It seemed Kodaka was learning.

"So, any issues today?" The blond asked after a moment of silence. Kodaka shaking his head negatively was his quick response.

"No, but me and the girls have thought of a way to possibly make friends." Kodaka spoke, pulling a book from his bag.

"Oh? Do tell." Naruto asked, curiosity eating at him.

"Well..."

-When It Rains-

Naruto hummed softly as he wrote on a few pieces of paper. The bell had released classes a few minutes ago, so his usual suspects should be arri-

Knock Knock*

' _I'm getting really good at this timing thing._ 'Naruto mused to himself as he gave a brief "It's open!"

As a trio, Sena, Yozora, and Kodaka made their way to the table occupying one side of his office, sitting their bag down almost as one.

"Welcome back guys. Anything interesting happen today?" The blond ninja supplied.

"Just boring classes for me." Yozora spoke, a book already in hand. She really liked reading, Naruto had noticed. Perhaps he should introduce her to Jiraiya's first book?

"I had to deal with this creepy guy on the way here. Kept asking about me stepping on him." Sena spoke as she pulled a small device from her bag. She didn't look up as she spoke, and there fore missed the sweatdrops on the other two blonds in the room.

"Ah...well...if it becomes an issue..." Naruto tried to speak. He had seen his fair share of creeps in his life, but that was just strange. Perhaps he should take a more active role in watching his charge...

"What about you Kodaka?" He decided to change the subject.

"Nothing much. I wasn't accused of any criminal activity today, so that's a plus." Kodaka spoke, a look of relief on his face. He too pulled a small hand held device from his bag, pink in nature.

"Ah that reminds me for whatever reason, Naruto-senpai, you talk to the Head Master on occasion right?" Kodaka looked toward our blond Hero, curious in tone.

"Tenma-san and I tend to have conversations, yes." Naruto replied, unsure of where the pudding haired boy was going in his questioning.

"Could you think him for me? And give him regards from my dad." Kodaka asked, a slight pleading smile on his face.

His father had called last night to check on him and Kobato, during which, conversation had turned to his father's and the Head Master's shared past. Kodaka's father had asked him to pass along his regards and thanks for helping secure his place at the academy.

"Oh yeah...Daddy did mention something about that over the weekend...remember Naruto-senpai?" Sena gained a thoughtful look, her eyes pointed at the ceiling.

"Why would Naruto-senpai remember something your dad mentioned over the weekend, Meat?" Yozora asked, all snark and sass.

"He was at my house on Saturday." Came the blond girls reply. Stating the response as if it should have been obvious.

The sound of a book falling to the floor, drew all eyes to Yozora, who held a look of shock. It was like some great revelation had just been heaped onto the poor girl.

She suddenly shot to her feet and smacked her hands onto the table. "Why was Naruto-senpai at your house!?" Yozora glared at the stacked blond, who couldn't help but be bewildered at the reaction.

"Ah, my former teacher and Bīnpo-chan's father use to be business partners. He invited me over to reminisce about the Old Leech." Naruto answered with a smile. Seemed Little YoYo didn't like the fact that Naruto was spending time with Sena outside of school.

Yozora felt a blush rise to her face as she sat down and calmly retrieved her book. Of course. Naruto-senpai wouldn't spend time with Meat because he LIKED her. It was just a thing with the Head Master.

"So did everyone bring their systems?" Naruto suddenly asked, drawing the trio's eyes to him once more.

Nods met his question, though Yozora and Sena seemed confused on how he knew what they had planned for the day.

"Excellent! Kodaka-kun told me about your idea at lunch earlier," the blond supplied, answering the girls unasked question. "I have to say, that was a stroke of inspiration on all your parts." He encouraged. While he didn't know much about video games, seeing as he was from a warrior society, the way Kodaka explained it made it sound like a great way to interact with people.

"Well then, let's get started." Kodaka said with a smile as Yozora places her book in her bag and retrieved her hand held game.

"Question." Naruto piped up. "Kodaka...why is your's pink?" He pointed at the device in the students hand, finding the color scheme odd.

"Ahh haha, this is actually my little sister's, I'm just borrowing it." The mixed blond responded sheepishly.

"Ah huh." Came the Life Consular's reply.

-When It Rains-

Naruto couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he watch his three charges. Apparently they were playing something called an MMORPG. Working together as a team to complete a quest of some kind.

Of atleast, they were suppose to be.

"You killed me again!" Sena almost shrieked as she jabbed a finger towards Yozora, who wore a smug look.

"It's not my fault you keep getting in the way." The black haired girl shot back smugly.

"Come on guys we're on a time limit here." Kodaka tried to butt in, only to be promptly ignored.

This was like watching his old training simulation's under Kakashi-sensei! Seriously, just flip the genders and give Kodaka pink hair, boom team 7 mark 2.

"Hey! Watch it you overgrown cow!" Yozora suddenly shouted, it seemed, from Sena's pleased look, she had gotten pay back for the earlier death.

A knock on the door stopped the commotion of the room, and Naruto straightened himself out before calling the visitor to enter.

Opening the door was Maria, dressed in her usual Nun attire, a manila envelop in her hands.

"The Head Master asked me to bring this to you, ya poop head." The young girl huffed out as she marched to Naruto's desk and slapped the envelope down. "And you need to keep these guys quiet! How am I suppose to nap!?" She pointed an accusing finger at the blond, only to be met with an only slightly teasing smile.

The trio at the table looked at the bossy little girl in confusion, on the part of Sena and Kodaka, and annoyance on the part of Yozora.

"Thank you Sister Maria, will there be anything else?" Naruto asked, calmly taking the folder up. The back barred the mark of the Hokage, so it must be his update. Tsunade has been sending them every week regularly, but this one was a few days early. It may be important.

"What are you guys doing in here anyway?" Maria asked, her tone bland. She wouldn't admit it, but it had sounded like they were having fun.

"Well, the Neighbor's club, Sena, Kodaka, and Yozora there, all are learning the fine art of making friends. They decided that video games would help them accomplish this." Naruto explained, it was sound in theory. Take a popular subject and learn about it, then find like minded individuals and go from there.

Maria looked a little star struck. That sounded so cool! She wanted to learn to make friends too!

"That's awesome!" The eleven year old gushed. "Can I play?" She asked looking at Naruto hopefully. While she would NEVER tell the blond, she knew he was kind and compassionate. Reliable. There was no way he would deny her.

"Unfortunately," Naruto started, already seeing the crestfallen look cross Maria's face, "I don't think we have an extra system, all three of them brought their own." Maria looked at the floor in minor defeat.

"However," The blond's word made the girl look up once more, "come back tomorrow and I'm sure I'll have something figured out." Naruto's smile was beatific, matched by the young girl in front of him.

The trio of students looked on at the odd spectical.

"Naruto-senpai is really good with kids it seems." Kodaka spoke softly. He watched as his, only, male friend stood from his desk and sent Maria on her way with a pat on the head.

"Yeah.." Yozora said softly. In her mind she could see Naruto acting that way with a little boy with black hair and bright blue eyes, that same cheeky grin on both their faces. Her face flushed at the image.

Sena was much in the same boat, she liked Naruto-senpai. He wasn't the same as the other guys she knew and it showed. Seeing him acting...fatherly just struck a cord on her. The blush slowly spread across her face at the idea of miniature blond hair and blue eyed toddlers hanging off the Life Consular.

"Are you two okay? You kinda zoned out on me..." Kodaka broke both girls from their daydreams. He looked back and forth between the two, who avoided his gaze, in confusion.

Kodaka just shrugged, deciding it best to ignore the odd reactions.

Girls were weird.

-When It Rains-

 **Mission 2783 Update 1-1**

 **Support dispatched to rally on location within 72 hours. Dossier on inbound team member located in file. Meet location confirmed by Client at site Kilo. Mission upgraded to A-rank on request of Client, pay scale adjusted to match. Cover adjusted to allow for support access.**

 **End Dispatch.**

Naruto reread the single page dispatch before turning his eyes on the file of his, apparently new teammate. He hadn't gotten to the new cover story yet, but he had all night.

If this was sent out after Granny read his report, his support would be on location in the next few minutes. Site Kilo was a strip mall between the Academy and his apartment.

He had mapped out three fall back points, a safe house, and a drop point for any face to face meet ups.

Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Zeta, and Kilo. He felt it may be a bit much, but as Pervy-Sage once said, Victory Loves Preperation.

So here he sat, dressed in civilian clothes of a navy blue hoodie, orange t shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He looked every bit the part as the other teens hanging around the area.

A small part of him was really excited. He had only been able to do this kind of thing once or twice while traveling with the Perv. Mostly to pass along reports, he loved the whole cloak and dagger thing!

His inbound support excited him too. He hadn't been able to talk to her in a while and honestly this would be a great way for them to catch up.

"Naruto-kun." A soft, melodic voice drifted into his ears, making him look up from the dossier in his hands.

His heart almost stopped.

Naruto had seen a lot of beautiful sights in his life. Massive woodland expanses. The Rainbow Glaciers in the Land Of Spring. Cities of intrinsic art on his travels with Jiraiya.

Right now, one Hinata Hyuuga put all of them to shame. The sun was setting behind her, painting beautiful shades of orange and purple with the clouds. A long skirt wrapped around her legs, while a dark blue shirt hugged her frame. The lavender hoddie left partially unzipped, wrapped around her shoulders finished the ensemble.

Her long raven hair swayed softly in the February wind, as a demure smile played on her lips and kindness shone in her eyes.

Truly the "Wow." That left Naruto's lips was deserved.

"Ah..N-Naruto-kun...are you okay?" Her soft voice broke him from his entrancement. A quick shake of the head and Naruto let a large smile split his face.

"Hey Hinata! Man you look amazing!" The blond complimented unabatedly.

Hinata blushed scarlet at the compliment and poked her fingers together. The way Naruto was looking at her was so intense. And the words were so _sincere._ She felt like she could just die!

"Come on, let's grab some food and I'll fill you in on anything Granny didn't cover." Naruto spoke suddenly, holding a hand out to the Hyuuga Heir.

The kunoichi took his hand hesitantly, unsure of how she should act.

She still wasn't sure she could do this. The cover Lady Tsunade has given her was so...so...

Her blush darkened. Lady Tsunade looked entirely to pleased with herself when she got Hinata on board with the mission. This had to be why.

"Did they tell you what the cover story was? I haven't been able to look over all the update, I was scouting out our meet point for any would be watchers and the like." Naruto asked casually.

Hinata felt her heart beat increase. He didn't know. He didn't know! _He didn't know!!_

"Ah...um...W-we..." Hinata tried to force the story out, looking down all the while. She could do this! She had confessed her love for the blond, so tell him this should be easy!

"Actually, I have the dossier right here." Naruto spoke up suddenly, dropping his trek to the small restraunt door just ten feet away.

Scanning his eyes over the file, Naruto froze. He looked toward Hinata, who avoided his gaze, then back to the paperwork in his hands. Then once more.

 **Cover Story Update: Hinata is to act as support staff for the Home Economics department and fiancé of Naruto Uzumaki. This will allow for frequent interactions and access to facility grounds. All further details will be decided by assets on location.**

Naruto both blushed and paled at the same time.

F-fiancé?

-Omake-

Tsunade looked at her desk, a scowl on her face. There sat a scroll, innocuous, except from who it was from. It was the second mission report from Naruto and she was understandably worried.

The brat had never had a solo mission, especially with protecting a girl. Maybe she should have thought this through better. For all his luck, the girl might fall in love with him!

She still shuddered at the memory of the fallout from the Demon Country mission.

Stupid brat.

With a resigned sigh, Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read.

 **Mission 2783/Report 2**

 **Close connections established with target by acting as club advisor. Social development is progressing well, however a small problem has been presented.**

Tsunade hung her head, here it comes!

 **As a male, I feel I lack the qualities necessary to help target fully develop in social interactions with individuals of the same gender. Interrogative: How do I proceed with necessary development?**

Tsunade pauses here. Okay so maybe it isn't all bad? That was a valid question too. How was Naruto suppose to help his charge learn to be friends with other girls? Maybe she should send some support...

 **Target location is secure. Observation is kept at 70% coverage to allow freedom of action. Clones patrolling family estate and school grounds at all times. No major developments. Target remains unaware of protection detail.**

 **End Report.**

Tsunade leaned back into her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. It seemed Naruto was wide enough to keep his status as Kasawaski's bodyguard under wraps. Good on him.

"Shiuzen!" Tsunade called out. The brat did have an interesting problem. She'd need to send someone to help with developing the girl's ability to make friends in her own gender, and a boy wouldn't do.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Came the voice of her closest friend.

"I need you to get me a list of all kunoichi not currently on assignment. The brat ran in to a small hiccup in his mission." The femal Hokage called.

She was really proud of the brat honestly. Gone for almost two months now and no major issues. He might just be learning after all!

"Yes ma'am."

Now...who to send?

 **AN: Yo, updates. Yeah! I update weirdly, I know. I'm sorry. Next chapter, our favorite Hyuuga shows up, how will that all go over? Let's find out!**

 **Dark_Star, out!**


	6. All is Fair In Love and War

Naruto looked at the pizza on the table in absolute wonder. It was amazing. So eye-catching. Interesting to say the least.

In no way was he trying to avoid eye contact with the pretty bluenette across from him, no sir!

Hinata was much in the same boat. The blush on her face refused to leave and her hands ached from all the poking she was doing.

For the first time, she cursed Naruto's apparent incompetence. Why did he have to find out AFTER SHE SHOWED UP!?

"Ne...uh...Hinata-chan.." Naruto started, and the Hyūga looked at him reluctantly. "I uh...sorry about the awkwardness. I'm not use to...this kinda thing." Naruto confessed, his bandaged hand going to the back of his head.

That brought Hinata up short, her eyes locking on his replaced hand. Slowly she stretched her hands out across the table, her blush slowly receding. "N-Naruto-kun...may I...see your hand?" She asked, the curiosity really ate at her. She had seen the scars Sasuke had left on the blond, but...she really wanted to know something.

Naruto stared at the lavender-eyed girl in confusion, before following her eyes to his bandaged hand. He held it out to her, completely unsure of what she could be thinking.

Hinata took his hand in both of hers, tracing her fingers this way and that atop the bandages. A soft smile gracing her face. _'Even with bandages...it's so warm. And it feels almost the exact same.'_

She had held his hand, his original hand, when he was lost after Neji...

Hinata felt her eyes mist a little, but forced herself not to cry. She slowly pressed her left palm to Naruto's bandaged right, aligning their fingers.

Naruto felt his blush reaching critical levels as Hinata traced his hand, only for sorrow to enter his heart as he saw her eyes tear up. How could he have forgotten...Neji...

 _"Neji-onii-sama just said...that you hold more than one life in your hands...do you know what he meant?"_

Naruto wrapped his fingers with Hinata's as she held their palms together. She had helped him when he was at his lowest. Put her life on the line for him on more than one occasion...

Hinata really was amazing, now that he thought about it.

"It feels the same.." Naruto heard the soft mutter, and his blush returned full force. The way Hinata said that was so _sure_ , so _happy._

"Granny Tsunade tried to make it as close to my original...said that Kurama was a big help in the shaping of the hand.." Naruto spoke, and Hinata looked at him in a slight surprise. She didn't think he would hear that!

Naruto smile at the Hyūga, slowly releasing her hand. Hinata had always helped him, this was just like every other time. _'I really need to find a way to repay her someday.'_

"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with this assignment, I know it's gonna be...embarrassing." Naruto started, he felt bad for Granny putting Hinata on the spot like this, maybe he could find a way to chang-

"I...I don't mind...since it's...Naruto-kun." Hinata interrupted his chain of thought. Her fingers once more met before her, the same nervous habit she'd had for years.

Naruto just let a breathe in relief leave him. Atleast she wouldn't hit him.

 _'Like someone else would.'_ Naruto thought as a blank look crossed his face.

Maybe he should count his blessing. This whole situation could have been _way_ worse.

"Right, I guess we should sort out our story then. I can get you up to speed on the target and surrounding area...say, should you stay at my quarters with me, or would you prefer your own place?" Naruto said, nodding to himself as a more serious side kicked in. The apartment he had been granted was close to the home of his target and held a couple of bedrooms, space wouldn't be an issue.

"Ah...that would make the most sense." Hinata spoke slowly, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Staying in the same house as Naruto-kun...

Hinata forced her blush down, a nervous swallow leaving her throat.

But she had to take this seriously too!

"Alright, well let's sort all that after we eat, this pizza has been sitting here a while haha." Naruto said as he reached for the first slice of pepperoni as a smile lit up his face. He was really glad Hinata got this assignment.

~ **When It Rains~**

"Well it has certainly been a pleasure Miss Hyūga, if Naruto-san is any measuring stick, I'm sure you will be an excellent addition to this mission." Tenma spoke, all polite and proper. He was pleasantly surprised at the class and elegance the lavender eyed girl carried, and she was soft spoken, but firm. Her daughter was in exceptional hands. He was sure of it.

"Thank you Kashiwazaki-sama, I hope I live up to your expectations." Hinata replied as she stood and bowed. After sorting everything with Naruto yesterday evening, he had advised her to meet with Tenma first thing in the morning, then touring the grounds.

 _"While we have a few maps and blueprints, you can't beat seeing it all in person."_ The blond had said.

Considering the kind of things Naruto had done as a child, it was very insightful advice and far more thought out than she had honestly expected.

Hinata let her smile grow as she thought of the blond. Naruto-kun really was more mature now.

"If you like, I can call Naruto up here to give you the lay of the land, he shouldn't have any appointments right now." Tenma spoke as he grabbed the phone on his desk.

"That would be lovely Sir, thank you." Hinata nodded politely, she turned and made her way to exit, planning to wait for Naruto, only for someone to burst into the office unexpectedly.

Hinata took a half step back as the door slammed into the office wall, her back hand straightening at her side and her left hand coming up to waist height, to act as a blocking arm.

Such a reaction was completely unnecessary however.

"Daddy! I demand you do something about that witch Yozora!" Screamed a blond female as she stormed past Hinata and slammed her hands on Tenma's desk. She wore the standard academy uniform, though a blue butterfly style hair pin sat on the left side of her head.

Hinata relaxed, eyes following the girl as she passed. This was her target. Naruto had given her the dossier on the girl, as well as a fairly comprehensive psychology profile he had made over the last two months.

Hinata had to say...The blond shinobi was spot on.

 _"Sena is a lot like Ino use to...well actually, she's just a lot like Ino. Bossy, brash, a little air headed, but a good person past it all. She has this tendency to act before thinking, so don't be upset if she initially comes off as rude."_

"Sena...what have I told you about knocking?" Tenma spoke lowly, and a deep silence fell over the room. Sena seemed to shrink on herself, as Tenma seemed to grow larger and more imposing, eyes being shadowed by his downward glancing.

Sena made a very good impersonation of a deer in headlights.

"Ah...un...s-sorry Daddy." Sena spoke softly as she looked the floor, digging the toe of her shoe into the carpet.

A sigh left the headmaster, and he placed his head in his hand. His daughter could be so rude.

Rude...

Like a bolt of lightning, Tenma straightened. "Ah how rude of me! Sena dear, I'd like you to meet Miss Hinata Hyūga! She'll be working with our home economics department from now on." Tenma declared, pulling his daughters eyes back on to him, only for her to glance towards where his hand was gesturing.

She saw a beautiful young woman standing a few feet from the office door, clad in a lightly padded, sleeveless, lavender shirt with a dull grey corset-like item. Midnight blue shorts came down to her mid thigh, with dark blue stocking ending scant inches from meeting the shorts. Over top that sat kneelength, midnight blue, open toe sandals.

Holding both form, function, and neck cracking factor.

Truly this girl knew a lot about fashion!

"Oh wow! Another new teacher? And she so pretty!" Sena gushed, she loved how quant the woman looked, and her hair was to die for!

"Ah...um t-thank you..." Hinata spoke, a little put off by the reaction. She was a lot like Ino alright. The mind walker had the exact same starry-eyed expression the first time she saw Hinata in her current outfit.

"Ah! She's blushing!" Sena held her cheeks as she swayed from side to side.

Hinata stared between the Headmaster and his...eccentric daughter, her confusion mounting. Naruto never mentioned...this.

"Ahem...yes well..." Tenma interrupted. "Miss Hyūga is new here, and as such, I'd like you to show her around before class starts. Would you be willing to do that?" The brunette asked.

"Oh totally! Come on Hyūga-senpai!" Sena walked forward, her earlier complaints about Yozora completely forgotten. This could be her first girlfriend!

"Ah! Wait slow down!" Hinata called as she was dragged out the door by the excited blond.

Tenma just hung his head as the two girls left his office. Where did he go wrong with that girl?

~ **When It Rains~**

Hinata followed along behind the blond at a sedate pace, having convinced her to SLOW DOWN.

"And that over there is the chapel. My club activities take place over there, so stop by sometime, yeah?" Sena tossed Hinata a smile over her shoulder, her finger held toward the large building across the court yard.

Hinata was pleasantly surprised, aside from the...unusual greeting, and the strange pulling her around bit, Sena was just like any other girl she knew. She also reminded Hinata of Naruto a little. So bright and bubbly. The girl had smiled and greeted everyone they passed.

"I'm pretty sure that's everything aside from the individual classrooms..." Sena tapped her finger on her chin in thought, and once more Hinata was struck by how similar her and Naruto seemed. They both had these odd thinking habits too.

"Well I thank you Miss Kashiwazaki," "None of that! Call me Sena!" The blond interrupted. Hinata had a smile, even as she shook her head at the girl's silliness. "Sena, I believe you should head to class however. First bell will be-"

The rolling of bells reached both Hinata's and Sena's ears, for some reason forcing both girls to laugh a little at the timing.

"Well, it's been fun Hyūga-senpai, stop by the Neighbors Club after school, yeah?" Sena looked at Hinata expectantly, and gave a short cheer as the bluenette nodded in affirmation.

Hinata watched in amusement as the blond ran to class. This was...nice. Naruto had been right when he said this was a really low stress assignment.

She'd have to think Tsunade-sama for the opportunity when she got home.

~ **When It Rains~**

A soft knock resounded in Naruto's office, drawing his attention from the forms on his desk. It hadn't been easy, but he had secured some funding from the Headmaster over his lunch break to purchase a used game system and several games for the club. Nothing too fancy, just some split screen games to encourage the members of the Neighbors Club to be more competitive.

Nothing made bonds like some friendly competition!

"Come in." Naruto responded as he signed his name on the requisition forms. ' _Then again, Sena and Yozora seem to be at each other's throat as is._ ' The blond scratched the side of his head and let out a quite huff. Honestly, ever since they saw him interact with Maria, those two had been acting plain weird.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's soft voice broke him from his thoughts, and a small teasing smile crossed his lips.

"Yes Love?" Naruto replied, his smirk not vanishing. Hinata blushed scarlet. Naruto knew this would be fun!

After Naruto had gotten Hinata up to speed on their charge, they had ironed out their cover story. Acting as each other's Fiancé _would_ provide a great cover, and seeing as Hinata was okay with it, Naruto immediately insisted they have "pet names" for one another.

 _"Every couple you read about or see does it, so we should too. Be sure to use it even when it's just us as well. People are less likely to evesdrop on an intimate couple after all."_

While Hinata had agreed with the blond at the time, she was honestly loving/hating the way the word rolled off his tongue so easily. Naruto made it sound so sincere and honest, it would be so easy to forget they were just acting.

A part of Hinata honestly believed he was doing it just to watch her squirm!

"Ah...Naruto-kun...d-do we really have to do that when we're alone?" She didn't really want to complain, honest, one of her life long dreams had been hearing those words from the blond sitting at his desk, but at the same time...it hurt a little.

"Pervy-sage always said that the perfect disguise is one you practice even away from prying eyes." The blond replied easily. If he were honest, Naruto was really just being a bit selfish. He had never really gotten to do...relationship type stuff before. He knew it embarrassed Hinata, but he couldn't help it, the reactions were adorable!

Hinata just sighed as Naruto seemed to pat himself on the back for his quick retort. ' _But why can't you really mean it the way I want you too?'_ She thought to herself. She hadn't forgotten about how she confessed to him in the devastation of the Konoha Assualt.

She still felt like she was waiting with baited breathe for his answer.

Hinata shook her head. These thoughts could wait.

"I-I met our charge." The Hyūga spoke, hoping to change the subject. Perhaps she could bring it up at a later time..

Hinata moved to the couch and sat down quietly.

"Oh? So what do you think?" Naruto perked up. He was hoping the two would meet today, but that was unexpected. ' _I had it all planned out too...all well._ '

"Well...she is certainly like Ino-chan...though, she also acts like another rambunctious and airheaded blond I know." Hinata spoke with a slightly teasing smile, looking anywhere but the blond's face.

The collection of books in here looked very interesting~.

In the time after the war, the two had spent sometime together. Nothing to substantial, but a certain level of comfort always hung around the atmosphere when it was just them.

She was able to tease her crush as well, though no were near as readily.

Reactionary almost.

Turnabout is fair play after all.

"Oh? I didn't know you knew any other blond's besides me and Ino." Naruto said, his focus returning to the forms on his desk.

Hinata shook her head with a rueful smile. Same old Naruto.

"What are you filling out?" Hinata said after a brief moment in silence. She was curious, as the paper work was receiving quite the eye from her favorite blond.

"Just some requisition forms for a game system and a couple games. The Neighbor's Club got the idea that video games would help them make friends, ya know study up on popular subjects and go from there. Well, last time they were playing Sister Marie wanted to join in, but we didn't have a spar handheld system." Naruto dived in as his hands rifled through the last three pages. "This is a sort of permission thing to buy a regular console and a couple new releases so everyone can play." He finished off as he shot Hinata a vulpine grin.

The Hyuga just looked on, more than a little impressed. Naruto had this way of approaching problem solving entirely different than most people, but to see that same ability outside of a combat situation was a bit of a surreal experience.

"You really care about them...don't you?" Hinata said softly as she stood and approached Naruto's desk.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. They kinda remind me of myself...in little ways. Kodaka has this ridiculous ability to find himself in hot water for one reason or another," Naruto started, leaning into his chair, his paper work finished and stacked. Honestly, seven forms to spend a bit of cash. No wonder Granny hates paperwork. "Yozora has an awfully time opening up to others, kinda like how I was as a kid. Sena is stuck in her fathers shadow. Everyone just sees the pretty face or connection with the headmaster." Naruto let a pensive look cross his face. While the circumstances were noticeably different, they each felt the loneliness brought on by their lifestyles.

"I think Sister Marie has it the worst off though." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, gaze locked on the ceiling. He heard Hinata shift closer to the desk, but paid it no real mind.

"She's called a genius, ya know? She is bright, and a fully recognized member of the clergy. They even let her give a lecture once a year...but she's lonely." Naruto let a sigh leave his lips. "Maria is the only person her age at this school. She has no friends, and honestly has no real way of connecting to anyone. The students see her as a staff member, and the staff see her as a sort of tag along. Both her and Kate have this problem."

"But they do have you." Hinata spoke up a certain force in her tone, she had watched Naruto's mood steadily decline and couldn't stand it!

Naruto looked at the lavender eyed woman in surprise, not having expected such a reply. Slowly, his visage relaxed, and a soft smile crossed his face.

Leave it to Hinata to break him from his funk.

"Yeah. Yeah they do. I want to help these kids. All of them. I will help them." A fire lit in Naruto's eyes as he clenched a fist.

Hinata smiled down at the blond across the desk. There it was. There was that sunny, never say die attitude she had grown to love. That bright and unyielding passion to do the right thing and never give up.

It was like watching the sun rise after a long night in the new moon. And Hinata couldn't help but bask in the morning rays.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto cried as a thought struck him, utterly ruining the moment between them. "You were talking about me earlier weren't you!"

Hinata let out a beautiful laugh at Naruto's indigent expression. The blond in question let a smile of his own cross his face, quickly sharing in Hinata's laughter. Okay, yeah, she had gotten him with that one.

 _'Same old Naruto.'_

 **~When It Rains~**

Naruto walked into his office, mildly surprised to see it already open. Perhaps the group was already there. Naruto couldn't help to blink in surprise at what greeted him. Hinata peeked over his shoulder, curious as to why they had suddenly stopped moving through the door way.

"Hey let me go! This is harassment! Stop it!" Sena was held in a full nelson by Yozora, and though she tried to break the hold, the laptop seated on the table before her was open, and playing what sounded like a very erotic movie.

Naruto could feel the question marks appearing over his head, truly at a loss for what was going on. Sena, Yozora and Hinata were all blushing varying levels of red, while Kodaka stood of to the side his head in his hand.

Naruto felt he and Kodaka had one more thing in common.

~When It Rains~

"What did I just witness?" Naruto asked as he sat at his desk in a huff, the bags he had been carrying deposited beside him.

Sena and Yozora were currently glaring at one another, lightning seeming to flash between them. Hinata was planted on the couch, an uneasy smile on her face.

Kodaka had his head back in a boom, trying to ignore the whole mess.

"YoYo here was being a pain!" Sena shouted as she pointed an accusatory finger at the black haired girl.

Yozora looked completely affronted, a hand flying to her chest. "Pain? You're the pervert watching smut in a church! Seriously, who does that?"

"It is NOT smut you idiot! It's Black Star The Sacred Sword and it's one of the hottest video games on the market right now!" Sena declares passionately, her hands clinched up by her chest. "It's an epic romance fantasy adventure for the ages!"

Naruto looked between the two girls, a sigh braking his lips. These girls were going to give him gray hair before he turned twenty.

"Full of action and romance, the brave knight Lucas must defeat Varneval The God of Destruction! In the scene you so rudely interrupted, Princess Cecilia was declaring her love for Lucas. She was opening her castle gates for him!" Sena looked so sure of herself as she spoke, her tone and passion showing as much.

Kodaka, without even looking up from his book, asked a simple, "Didn't you know that's one of those adult only games?"

"No, how was I suppose to? The only other game like this I've played was Sparkling School Life 7." Sena replied, seeming all too honestly confused. "I looked online for some other games after that, and this was one of the most recommended ones."

Sena looked at her laptop, a strange look coming over her face. "I asked one of the guys in class about it and he let me borrow a copy, he said it would be perfect for me."

"It sure was pervert!" Yozora declared, her hand leaving the strand of hair she had been toying with.

"Are you jealous or just drinking Hateraid!" Sena rebuffed, swinging a hand down in front of her, a flare on her face once more.

"As if you freak! Perv-bag! Sicko! Kinkmi-" Yozora would have continued, but a soft voice cut her off.

"Now Mikazuki-chan, I'm sure it was just an honest misunderstanding." Hinata spoke from her seat, pulling all eyes to her. She looked at all the students with a calm expression. The situation was odd, but not unsalvageable.

Sena looked surprised to see the HomeEc assistant in the room, as if she hadn't noticed her till now.

Yozora for her part looked down, almost harshly biting back her retort. She had Hinata Hyuga in her class today, and honestly, she thought the woman was great. She was soft spoken and amazing in the kitchen!

That batch of cookies had been to die for~.

"There is no reason to be overly harsh about it." Hinata gave a soft smile, trying to defuse the argument that was brewing between the two girls.

"Oh hey Hyuga-Senpai...when did you get here?" Sena asked, her earlier annoyance forgotten.

Everyone felt a drop of sweat slide down their head at the blond girl's question.

"Seriously Meat?" Yozora scuffed, "She's been here since Naruto-Senpai showed up."

"Uh...not to be rude...but who is she?" Kodaka asked, his book now closed and on the desk before him, his left hand in the air.

Naruto clapped his hands, pulling the spot light onto himself. "That is exactly the question I was hoping to hear. Sena and Yozora seem Well aquantied to Hinata, so Kodaka allow me to introduce you to Hinata Hyuga. Home Economics Assistant and my Fiancé." Naruto let a big smile cross his face.

That had gone perfectly!

Though he was a little surprised that Yozora seemed to know Hinata. Maybe she met her during the school day?

"F-F-FIANCÉ?!" Was the echoed shout from the three students in the room.

 **~When It Rains~**

"I see...I never would have guessed." Yozora said, seated at the table in the office. She was currently twirling a piece of hair in her hand. A part of her was relieved for some reason she couldn't explain.

Naruto and Hinata had just recounted the cover story they had created the night before, a very flowery tale about meeting as kids, Naruto acting like a hero, and their family signing a marriage contract in response.

"Indeed. Either party can pull out before the set date in a few years, but as it stands, Hinata's been stuck with me since we were kids." Naruto said with a cheesy smile, a quick thumbs up followed.

Hinata just smile right along, a blush and nod here or their. While facts had been embellished in some areas, she had been adamant about not changing the way they had first met.

The first time she had seen that fierce will and determination.

Naruto had honestly been surprised when he learned that she remembered the incident.

"Oh wow Naruto-senpai! You're like a real life knight!" Sena swooned, hands holding her cheeks as she swayed from side to side.

"Nah! It was nothing really? Knight? Come on~" Naruto preened under the praise, waving a hand from side to side at his seat.

"Sena has a point Naruto-senpai. You do have this...I don't know...hero like quality to you." Kodaka said in a moment of serious thought. Naruto was very charismatic. He held himself so surely, so resolute.

And he was really good with people too.

It's like he couldn't find a fault in the guy.

"It's nothing as serious as that. Hinata was really cute, and these bullies just think they can pick on her 'cause of it? Un un. Not it my book." Naruto said as he stood from his desk. While it wasn't all true, considering he got his asskicked that day, and didn't see Hinata again until the Acdemy, there was a certain whimsical emotion attached to the memory. That was the first time he stood up for someone. The first time he said 'No.' to the way things were.

It was a very defining moment for the blond.

Plus he hated jerkwads.

"I have to agree with those two Naruto-kun. You were very brave that day." Hinata smiled at the blond, her blush only darkening slightly. For everyone else, it was just a tale of two kids meeting, of her and Naruto's first interaction. But to her, it was something so much more, and even just remembering it made her heart flutter.

Naruto sat back down at Hinata's words, a little embarrassed with how she was looking at him.

"Thanks Love." Naruto said as he began to file appointment forms from his inbox. Paying no mind to the various reactions of the people in the room.

From Kodaka's bemused expression, Hinata's cheery cheeks, Sena swooning at the display of affection, or Yozora's only blush at being witness to such an embarrassing display of affection.

Yes, Naruto ignored it all.

"Though that does bring us full circle back to my earlier question." Naruto spoke, his hands occupied with paper as he slowly read over a page. "What in the world were you doing in here Sena?"

Sena snapped out of her fluff induced haze to blush and look away. "Like I was telling Yozora...it's a game. I was trying to help Cecilia and Lucas consummate their love!" She shouted as she opened her laptop and pointed it at said black haired girl.

"Put your smut away you deviant!" The ravenette demanded, a blush coloring her cheeks as she turned away from the lewd act on the screen.

"It isn't smut! Go to the library once and a while and you'd realize that the stuff in this game can be found in the classics, so slow your roll. This game's a work of art, just like they are." Sena said, though her voice did weaver a little.

Narut let his eyes drift up and catch Hinata's, both of them had to bite down a giggle at the girl's words.

 _'She's almost like Pervy-Sage.'_

 _'I'm not sure if that is strictly true Sena-chan.'_

"I've never seen your eyes glued to art the way they were just now. Just be honest and admit that you're addicted to the pervy stuff." Yozora said as she waved a hand dismissively.

"No, I'm not." Sena started, credit to her for not sounding overly defensive as well. "What you're seeing here is love. Not sex. It's romantic, there's nothing nasty about it at all."

Kodaka hung his head as the conversation carried on, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his head.

 _'Coulda fooled me.'_

"I'm sorry that you're such a freaking prude that you can't appreciate the artistic merits of this scene." Sena said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto felt the atomosphere of the room shift, and immediately realized his charges mistake.

Yozora felt a smirk cross her face as her lips parted to speak. "Well, then if it is art, read what their saying out loud Jiggles."

Sena gasped and leaned back, seeming as if she had been physically struck.

"If it's just art like you say, then you should have no problem doing what I ask." The black haired girl said as she leaned forward, a cocky smile on her face.

"Of course not! I...I just get nervous reading in front of people..." the blond replied as she looked away.

"Fine, then I'll read something too." Yozora replied.

Hinata watched the conversation with a certain level of incredulity, and turned to look at Naruto, wondering if he would step in.

Naruto lightly shook his head in a negative, after catching Hinata's eyes on him. _'Let's see how this plays out..'_

"You can't be serious." Kodaka voices, disbelief on his tone.

"I'm completely serious. I'll read from a work of art as well, but Boobs has to go first." Yozora looked at the two teachers in the room, wondering what their take on it was. "It's just art right? Not smut with a heroine that's just trying to get at Lucas' sword or fabled family jewels."

Naruto almost choked as those words left Yozora's mouth. Fuck he hadn't expected that.

Hinata just held a hand in front of her lips, surprise clear on her face. That was a rather bold statement.

"Okay fine! If you want me to read it out loud I will!" Sena said forcefully, a light blush crossing her face. She gulped as she faced the computer screen, her blush slowly darkening. Yozora stood and circled the table to stand off to the right behind Sena. Mostly to read over her shoulder and ensure she wasn't cheating.

"O-oh my dear Lucas please cleave my um heaving bosom..."

 _'Holy shit she's gonna do it!'_ Naruto and Kodaka thought in a moment of synchronized thought.

"...with your rigid blade."

"Louder." Yozora demanded. "I can't hear you."

Sena gritted her teeth in annoyance before starting once more. Her blush darkened once more as "And let me hold the sword that makes Maidens coo." left her lips.

"I want to see it and the masterful strokes that you so deftly employ. Show me your big weapon."

 _'She is getting very red..'_ Hinata thought in a small sense of wonder. Was this what it was like to be on the other side of unadulterated embarrassment?

"Oh, so you want me to unsheath my sacred sword do you? My what a randy and demanding tart you reveal yourself to be Cecilia." A click signified the changing of text on the screen.

Naruto was almost about ready to give in a bust a gut laughing at the situation, the fact that Yozora was now blushing too didn't help in the least.

While it was adult themed, this was quite time to Jiraiya's works, and he had been forced to proof read those books.

Hinata was trying, and failing to stop the shaking of her shoulders as she silently chuckled. While it was certainly embarrassing, she couldn't help but find it funny.

Plus as a secret owner of Icha Icha Bondage, she was far from embarrassed to hear this.

Don't misunderstand though! She had only bought it because Naruto had helped Jiraiya write it!

At least...that's what Lady Tsunade has said.

"No! You speak coarse things that are not true." Sena continued, even as slight tears welled in her eyes.

Naruto felt bad for laughing at Sena's misfortune, but it reminded him of his trip with Pervy-Sage too much!

"Nonsense, I can see that lusting look in your eyes. If you want something, don't deny it, ask for it, or to be more specific, beg for it...tart." Sena gave a slight gasp as she clicked the mouse once more.

Yozora shifted a little from foot to foot, her eyes focusing out the window of the office.

"Please I beg of the my carnal cavalier!" Sena tried to stayed focused, but the words were truly beginning to take their toll.

 _'Even her ears are turning red..'_ Kodaka thought, a light blush coloring his face as well, a thick gulp the only noise he made.

"This randy minded royal...wants...nay needs...your sacred sword." Yozora bit her finger, a darker blush crossing her cheeks as well. She had to hand it to Meat...this was...intense.

"Don't say sacred sword, say the name of what you really want." Another click, and more awkward shifting for the three teens by the table.

Hinata had long given up her battle with laughter and had opted to muffle the sound as much as possible into the arm of the couch.

She shouldn't find this so funny, but never before had she seen something so asinine take place because of pride!

Naruto was right along beside her, his head tucked into his arms on his desk, shaking as the embarrassing display of femininity continued.

Yozora leaned next to the blond, her lips mere inches away from Sena's ear. "Come on Meat, don't stop now. Finish it."

"G-give it to me, all of it. I...I want your..m-massive...throbbing...GAH I CAN'T SAY IT!" Sena cried as she stood up and took off out of the room.

"You suck Yozora! You're the worst!"

"Pfffttt hahahahaha! Oh damnit that was good hahahah!" Naruto let loose after his charge had left the room. He wasn't too worried, with clones still regularly patrolling the area.

The two students looked between their councilor and home ec teacher in confusion, not understanding why they were doubled over in laughter.

"Ah man YoYo-chan! I never knew you had it in you, that was hands down one of the best pranks I've ever seen." Naruto said with a few last chuckles as he wiped his eye. Hinata was calming her own giggles, a light blush on her face from shortness of breathe.

"Uh...thank you Naruto-sempai...I just hope the audio came out okay." The ravenette said as she picked up her back. From it, a small digital recorder was produced. She went to hit the play back button, only for the device to be snatched from her hands.

"Now now Yozora, pranks between friends is all in good fun, but I can't let you hold on to such blatant black mail material." Naruto shook a finger in the younger girls face, holding the recorder in his right hand.

Wah? Hey!" Yozora looked between the staff member and recorder, a pout on her lips.

"Wow Yozora...you're like the devil." Kodaka spoke with a sigh. At least Naruto-sempai wouldn't let things escalate.

"I think you've been around this club to long Naruto-kun." All eyes turned to Hinata, who had spoke with a smile. "They seem to be picking up some of your bad habits."

"Bad? Are you kidding? Yozora has you dying too! That was golden!" Naruto defended. Prancing wasn't a bad habit, it was a great way to have harmless fun.

"Speaking off, how come you let Sena read all that Naruto-sempai? Shouldn't you discourage that kind of behavior?" Kodaka asked, it seemed a little odd that Naruto would let the Princess embarrass herself like that.

"Not at all. See my job is to make sure you guys develop socially. While what Yozora did could be considered bullying, I see it a whole different way. I use to play pranks all the time as a kid after all." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. He had the recording so it wouldn't get around school, and for the most part, it was just a bit of embarrassment between friends. He would talk to Sena later anyway, to make sure and help her get back at Yozora.

Alls fair in pranks and war after all!

"I still remember the time you paint bombed Iruka-sensei." Hinata spoke with a soft laugh, surprising the two students. "I wonder if he ever got you back for that.." she said as a finger touched her chin in contemplation.

"Oh boy did he ever! I was gone for two days the next week if you remember, he had dosed my clothes with itching powder." The blond grumbled. He had to hand it to his teacher, the man still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Kodaka asked, completely lost.

Both shinobi looked at the mix haired boy, then to the other. "Well, when I was a kid, I was a hellion of a prankster. Sister Kate could tell you a few of my escapades." Naruto replied, the shocked looks he received really threw him though.

"Yes, Naruto-kun has always had a habit of causing trouble...that or having it find him." Hinata continued, a sagely nod making her long hair sway. While she would never let the others back home know, she had always been a fan of Naruto's more carefree and prankster nature. They always managed to make her laugh, and it helped that she had never been on the receiving end of one.

"Awww come on love, you say that like I'm some no good delinquent!" Naruto spoke with a pout, though her race reddened, Hinata also saw the flash of mischief in the blond's eyes.

Maybe she had spoken too soon.

Kodaka and Yozora just shared a look at the two odd staff member's interaction.

 _'Teachers are weird.'_ They thought in a moment of synchronicity.

 **~When It Rains~**

Sena poured as she finished up the last of her homework, a small scowl on her face.

 _'Stupid Yozora. Stupid Kodaka. Stupid Naruto-sempai for not helping!'_

Yes Sena had been in a foul mood ever since the events of the club room took place, and it showed.

A soft knock on the door drew an annoyed "What!" from the teen.

The door opened to reveal Stella and Naruto on the other side. "Sena-sama, Naruto-san is here to see you." The maid bowed to the young blondes, then disappeared from the door way.

"Yo! Still pouting I see." Naruto fires off as he entered the room. A quick glance around had him a little out of sorts.

 _'Well. This is definitely a girl's room.'_

"Naruto-sempai! Why are you here! Get out of my room!" Sena yelled and tossed a notebook at the blond.

Naruto just leaned out of the flight path and raised his hands in surrender.

"Easy, easy! I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Pranks like that can feel a bit mean spirited." The male placated.

"P-prank?!" Sena shouted as she shot to her feet. Rage was clear on her face and the thoughts of punching Yozora clean in the face invaded her mind.

"Yes prank. That's what Yozora pulled on you. Not to worry though! Konoha's Premiere Prank Master is here to help!" Naruto cheesed as he slapped a thumb to his chest.

Sena's face grew a dark smile. She wasn't entirely sure what Naruto meant or why he was here, but from the fox like grin on her face, she knew it had to do with payback.

 **~When It Rains~**

Naruto looked at the other two blond's he had come to know over the last few months with a mild sense of nostalgia. They both sat quietly, each doing their own little thing. It was kinda like watching Chouji and Shikamaru if he was honest.

Hinata was currently setting up more of her things back at the apartment they shared, having left before the ram came in, so it was just Sena, Kodaka, and himself in the club room today.

"I guess the club really is important to me." Naruto looked at the blond boy who had spoken, kinda confused as to where that had come from.

"What?" Sena asked as she played away at the newly set up PlayStation. She had brought some game from home today, probably to avoid more embarrassment.

"Uh? Oh uh nothing..Not playing pornstar today?" Kodaka asked, a slight teasing in his tone.

Naruto kept himself quiet, just watching the two. It seemed as if he was right. Sage training came in handy for sitting still, and after a while of stillness, people tend to forget you are around.

"It's called BlackStar you Jerk! And no! I didn't want anymore crap from the YoYo, so I brought Sparkling School Life Seven, but I guess the witch isn't here today."

"Yeah she said something about a book she wanted coming out today."

"Is that so...Hey Kodaka...can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?" The mixed blond replied, throwing his eyes away from his book to the blond girl a few feet away.

"Do you...know how to swim?" Sena asked, a certain level of trepidation in her tone.

"What? Yeah of course I do." Kodaka shot back, turning to the girl.

"Really?" Sena spoke with a small measure off excitement. She paused her game and stood, circled her chair and stood before the blond and brown haired teen.

"Do you...would you teach me?" Sena fired off. She knew Kodaka could sorta be an ass, but she trusted him enough not to laugh at her inability.

"You don't know how to swim?" The boy asked, he hadn't met anyone their age that couldn't swim, so this was a bit of a novel experience.

"None of the schools I attended ever offered swimming classes okay?" Sena said, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Uh okay, sure. I don't mind teaching you...I guess." Kodaka scratched his face as he slowly turned away from Sena. Her face was very close to his after all.

Naruto could help but smirk at the by play going on. He'd have to tease Kodaka about this later.

"But why do you want to learn all of a sudden?"

Sena stood, looking mildly affronted at the question. "Geez you really are a dumb blond." She turned to the tv and continued speaking with "Now that I'm friends with Natsumi, how awkward is it gonna be if we go to a pool or a beach and I don't know how to swim?"

Naruto felt a drop of sweat roll down his head, a stray thought of _'Sena...you realize that girl isn't real right?"_ passing through his mind.

Something Kodaka seemed to agree with if his stated, "But she's not real.." was anything to go by.

Sena just ignored it and turned off the game system. "You can teach me at Sea God's Place Land this Sunday."

"Uh...okay sure..."

Naruto watched as the two continued to make plans, all the world seeming to ignore his presence.

 _'Looks like wither Hinata or myself will have to get a swim suit...'_

The blond let out a sigh as he watched the two teens stroll out of the room.

"Maybe Hinata will volunteer for it...I hate swimming."

 **~When It Rains~**

"Huh? That's a little weird don't you think?" Hinata asked as Naruto informed her of Sena and Kodaka's swimming lessons for the weekend.

There was a number of forms strewn across the dinning room table she currently sat at, both of a sensitive nature and not.

"What do you mean?" Naruto responded, clearly missing Hinata's meaning.

"Well, Sena is seventeen. Isn't it a little strange she never learned to swim."

"Well...I suppose you have a point. Hmmm maybe she just wants to get Kodaka alone?" Naruto spitballed.

It wouldn't be the strangest way to get a person alone, the question that really got him was WHY?

Sena has made no mention of liking the boy beyond him being that of a club member, and she didn't ACT attracted to the boy.

Was he over thinking this?

"I couldn't say Naruto-kun, you've known them much longer than I have." Hinata spoke as she focused on the report she was writing. Even though it was technically her first day, she was very diligent on report processing, something Iruka and the other "Paper Ninja" as the chunin called them, were grateful for.

"I still think it would be a good idea to have one of us shadow her. Preferrably without her notice." Naruto stated, he didn't wanna come out and ask her to do it, but he hoped-

"Then it would be best if you went...I can keep watch from a distance, but your disguise skills are second to none, and you are faster than I am by several leagues." The bluenette shot the blond's hopes done with such few words it was almost criminal. She made it sound so logical too.

A sigh left the resident blond, as he hung his head in defeat. He peeked up slightly as a timer went off. Naruto turned back to the stove he had been standing by and pulled the cooked rice off the eye, placing it on a hot plate. The next thing to come off was a pan full of cooked meat and vegetables, all seared to near perfection.

A lot of things had happened in Naruto's time here, an increase in cooking skills just happened to be one.

"Hinata-chan, foods on!" He hollered into the adjoining room. The patter off feet on hard wood made him spin around and he had to pause for a moment.

It was odd, seeing Hinata in such relaxed clothing. A pair of navy sweat pants and a loose short sleeve shirt. The white color of the shirt clashed with her hair in the best way and it left Naruto a little dumbfounded.

"Mmmm it smells great Naruto-...pfft." Hinata was cut off as she took in the blond's appearance. Naruto stood there in black shorts and an orange tank top. Not too odd.

The frilly white apron and ridiculous chief hat though...

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all..pfftttt" Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth once more. Naruto looked himself up and down, only to shrug it off.

Girls were so weird.

 **A.N. Yo! So holy shit this got long. I'm actually gonna finish this little "episode" next chapter, cause I'm already nearing 10k words and I hate making people read walls of text. I'll try to keep stuff more concise, 5-7k, but god damn just so much came to me this chapter. Let me know what you think. Oh and for those of you a little disappointed in the pairings, seriously it was in the description, by all means don't be happy about it, but I ain't changing it. More NaruHina fluff to follow!**

 **For those of you following my other works, Relapse should have a chapter up next week, with King Of Queens getting an update in the next few days. I'm still stuck on a single stupid scene for No Good Deed and It fucking kills me that I can't get past it and update what is literally the recreation of my most viewed story, hopefully I'll have that sorted soon.**

 **Genesis should also have an update coming soon, depends on how my next writing session goes.**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**

 **DarkStar, out.**


	7. Turning The Page

**A.N. Yo! Here we are at chapter 7 and the continuation from the end of chapter six.**

 **So I'm putting this here to apologize. It seems I made a bit of a mistake on an author note in Chapter 3. I had intended to introduce Hinata in chapter 4, but completely fucked my own time line at some point. So my bad, Rika is NOT Naruto's pairing. Still fun to be had, but not the end result.**

 **Now for Trex0428, on your question about why Sena asked Kodaka. Well that's what actually happened. That's it. Naruto will be tailing them, but no direct interaction. He IS suppose to be discreet about this after all.**

 **A note to remember is, no one but Naruto, Hinata, and Tenma know of Naruto and Hinata's ninja status.**

 **I think that's everything, so. On with the show!**

In Naruto's honest opinion, today had mostly gone off without a hitch. Something he took small novelty in.

Kodaka and Sena had met up at the bus station a few blocks from the indoor water park, and aside from Sena's annoyance at the mixed blond's tardiness, a whole ten minutes, nothing had really come of it.

Naruto had been shadowing his charge throughout the entire journey, hidden in plan sight with a quick dye job and a small application of one of the few genjutsu's he was capable of performing.

Love a henge.

Naruto kept his form mostly the same, only changing his eye color to an onyx, and hiding his distinctive whisker marks, browning his hair topped it off.

A grey t-shirt and blue swim trunks, and the ninja looked all the world too in place in the park setting.

Right now, he sat two tables from Kodaka and Sena, who had stopped their swimming lessons for a short lunch.

If he didn't know any better, he'd assume they were another young couple on a day out.

Of course, the day couldn't be without it's issues.

 **~When It Rains~**

"Look around. There's hardly anyone here. Last time the Mayor came over, He and my daddy were wondering how long this place would stay open." Sena accented her sentence with a wave of the cheap chopsticks she had been handed a few moments prior.

It really was a shame, this place was kinda fun, and she had often come here as a child. She'd miss it, once the water park did inevitably close.

"Oh yeah...I still haven't met your dad, I need to stop by sometime and pay my respects." Kodaka spoke simply, however, the words sounded much different to the girl he spoke them too.

As made obvious by the fact that she started coughing roughly as her startled gasp made her choke on her Chou mein.

A strained voice left Sena as she reacted to the statement. "Why would you need to pay respect to my father..? Wait! Do you mean to tell me you think today...is an actual date?! And that you want to get his permission..." Sena took an interest in the table here, "to actually start dating me."

Naruto slapped his hand to his forehead as he heard the blond girl's exaterrated tone.

 _'Damn Kodaka. Even when I'm 'not around' trouble seems to find you. You gotta work on those misleading sentences man.'_ Naruto was well aware of his trouble magnet ways, and assumed part of Kodaka's reputation problem stemmed from spending so much time around himself.

Kodaka just stared at the busty teen for a moment before a half weirded out, half exasperated expression crossed his usually glaring features. "Sorry to burst your bubble...but it's nothing like that. Don't you remember? The Head Master assisted in getting me accepted to the school. I wanted to thank him for that in person."

Kodaka focused back on his food, either ignoring or completely missing the look of comprehension and slight hurt on Sena's face.

He didn't have to make it sound like dating her would be a bad thing...

"But wait, didn't you ask Naruto-senpai to do that for you?" Sena asked, perking up as the memory passed through her mind.

"Well yeah, but I don't know, I feel like it's something I should do in person." Kodaka said as he leaned back in his chair lightly, some noodles moving to occupy his mouth.

Sena looked at the strange boy she had come to know over the last few weeks. A contemplative look crossed her face as she thought about the words he had spoken.

"...Meat?"

Sena snapped back as the word entered her ears and she glared at Kodaka.

"What was that?!" She demanded hotly.

"I said aren't you going to finish your meat?" Kodaka asked once more. He felt a little defensive at the glare she had sent his way, but decided to let it go.

"I don't think that is what you said." Sena said contemptuously, crossing her arms and snubbing her nose at the mixed blond.

"Oh come on. You're just a little hyper-sensitive when anyone uses the word meat." Kodaka tried to run damage control, knowing how unreasonable the girl could get.

"Well can you blame me? I have been since Hoe-zora started calling me that!"

Naruto watched the teens from the corner of his eye, a sweat drop sliding down his head at their by play.

 _'That was a pretty good save Kodaka, but seriously, why.'_

He had been watching them for the entirety of his stay, and he was fairly surprised. While Sena and Kodaka seemed to clash heavily sometimes, seeing the two today had given him a new perspective.

Kodaka had taken his job teaching the girl to swim seriously, and she had come along, pardon the pun, swimmingly.

Naruto blanched. _'Why would you call her something you know sets her off?'_

Then again, if what Sena had just said about it being the first time she had ever been given a nickname was true, maybe it didn't bother her that much.

A quick shake of the head saw Naruto standing, and depositing his own food in the trash near the picnic area. Sena and Kodaka has both just departed, heading in the direction of the restrooms. It was about time they got back in the swing of things apparently.

 **~When It Rains~**

It was a few moments before either teen returned, but once Sena was back in the open air, things seemed to take a poor turn.

Namely, three stooges decided to hit on her.

"Hey gorgeous, how's about you come hang out with me and my buddies here? We can show you a real fun time." Stooge one spoke, a brunette with spike hair. He held a bit of a goatee, making him appear a few years older than his peers.

"With you? No way. I'm waiting for someone." Sena replied, her voice full of disgust. She knew these types and she hated them. It was like they couldn't take a hint.

"Watch your mouth you bitch." The second Stooge retorted angerly. This one was slightly shorter Naruto noticed, a necklace hung around his neck that gave no real pause. He had a lighter shade of brown hair, letting it grow to shoulder length almost.

"Oh so because I won't hang out with you I'm a bitch? Well I'd rather be a bitch than hang out with you losers." Sena eyed each person there, and despite her bravado, she was becoming concerned.

As much as she hated to admit it, these guys didn't exactly look like push overs.

"Aw look at that guys, she's shaking. Haha!" Stooge number three commented, and Naruto knew things were about to get out of hand. "You don't have to be scared, we just wanna have a little fun.

"I'm not shaking 'cause I'm scared! I'm shaking 'cause I'm so angry!" Sena tried to bite back the unease in her voice, but from the looks of the three idiots around her, they had picked up on it.

Naruto was just about to move forward when a voice reached everyone in the area. "Hey Sena. You okay?"

The tallest of the trio turned to Kodaka and let annoyance enter his voice as a "What do you want Brah?" Left his lips.

"The girl you're messing with is with me." The 'troubled' blond replied sharply.

The three guys gained looks of mild surprise, before a form of resignation came over them. "Oh, we had no idea." The shortest said as he began to turn away from the girl.

"She never said anything about a boyfriend, tch. Tease." The tallest said as he made to walk off. It was one thing to hit on a girl by herself, it was a whole other to hit on her with her boyfriend around, and none of them really felt like getting into a fight.

"Hey wait a minute!" Sena hollered and Naruto hung his head off at the side. Of course, why would it be easy?

"You creeps aren't getting away with calling me bitch, and tease!" Sena flipped her hair to one side. "So get down on your knees; beg and grovel for forgiveness now!"

Kodaka just allowed his hand to contact his face, a mirror of Naruto's actions a moment ago. Sena didn't know when to quit when she was ahead.

"What was that you bitch?" The shortest of the trio roared after he shook himself from the stupor Sena's words had placed on everyone.

"You heard me pissant! Beg for my forgiveness!" Sena shouted once more, gaining a bit of back bone now that she knew Kodaka was near by.

"Why you!" The short thug shouted as he swung at the blond.

"Hey guys, ease up will ya?" A voice shocked everyone as a brown haired figure took up the space in front of Sena like magic.

' _Girl, you really need to learn to control that mouth!_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he held the offending fist that had been aimed at his charge.

"Are you really going to hit a girl because she shot her mouth off?" Naruto spoke in a slightly deeper than normal tone. They may not recognize him by sight, but Sena and Kodaka has spoken to him enough to recognize his voice.

"What's it to you Brah!?" The tallest teen said, taking a step forward from behind his trapped friend.

Naruto released the hand and put his own hands up placatingly. "Easy man, easy. I just don't want such a nice day ruined by a fight." An easy going smile on his face.

While to anyone else it looked innocent enough, the three boys before him saw something else entirely. It was like the guy was too relaxed. Too open.

Like he could crush them without even trying.

"Tch...come on guys. This isn't worth it." Trying to save face, the tall teen spoke once more, before walking off with his cronies in a huff.

Naruto just sighed, letting his hands drop. He turned to the still stunned Sena and Kodaka, raised a hand in fairwell, before he was gone.

"Who...who was that?"

 **-When It Rains-**

Sena relaxed on her bed, thinking about what happened earlier at the pool. It was approaching night time, and somethings had been on her mind all day.

Who was that guy? Where did he come from? Why did she blush at the third degree Kodaka have her after all was said and done?

 _"You have to be smarter than that! If that guy hadn't shown up, you could have gotten really hurt! What were you thinking antagonizing those three like that?"_

It was the first time a boy her age had seemed...so concerned about her.

Sena hugged a pillow to herself as a soft look crossed her face.

Stupid Kodaka.

 **-When It Rains-**

"And then, and then that brat decided they needed to 'apologize', like I get being annoyed at the asshats, but they could have really hurt the girl!" Naruto ranted as he paced back and forth in the living room of his and Hinata's shared apartment.

Said Hyuga was currently mixing food on the stove, nodding along every so often and making mental notes to add to their report later.

"Well it was a good thing you were there then wasn't it Naruto-kun? I'm not sure if I would have been able to handle that mess as cleanly." She replied as Naruto came to a stop in the kitchen door way once more.

"Oh please! You could kick MY ass six ways to Sunday, I'm sure you could have dealt with Larry, Curly, and Moe." Naruto scoffed, Hinata never gave herself enough credit. He was annoyed, and he didn't want to argue over something he knew was a fact.

"In a fight? Sure it wouldn't be too hard, their still civilians after all, but you handled that situation WITHOUT fighting." Hinata spoke with some light praise. It was odd to her, thinking on it now, whenever Naruto was involved, one of two things happened.

A MASSIVE fight, or no fighting at all.

Toss of a coin really.

"It always amazes me when you do something like that. It's why I have faith in you becoming Hokage." Naruto could practically hear the smile in Hinata's words, and he was grateful she couldn't see the light blush on his face.

Still, it wasn't something he found to impressive, though her words did give rise to a dasterdly idea.

Unintentionally tease him will she?

"Bah." Naruto's voice was closer to her back now, probably just trying to see what she was cooking up in the kitchen.

He had a strange habit of watching her cook for some reason, like it didn't make sense to him or something. Considering his cooking skills, she didn't really get it.

Which is why she was WHOLLY unprepared for the pair of arms that wrapped around her, or for the blond's chin to rest on her shoulder.

"Eeekk!!" Hinata squeked as she spun around and gave Naruto a chakra enhanced strike to the stomach. A surprisingly natural reflex at the odd action the blond had taken. Hinata didn't even have to think about striking out, only knowing her personal space had been invaded by someone.

A muted gagging reached her ears as she realized just what she had done.

"Oh god! Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata began fussing over the downed blond, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him, to no avail.

Never sneak up on a female while cooking. Ever.

 **-When It Rains-**

 **(The next day)**

Kodaka jolted awake from the couch he currently inhabited, the sky was awash with hues of orange at the whanning sun.

' _I musta dozed off..._ ' the mixed blond thought as he leaned further back into the couch, a stray thought entering his mind from the dream he had just vacated.

"What matters is if you can make real friends...individuals who mean more to you than a hundred different people would...right."

A book contacted the floor, pulling Kodaka from his musings.

"...You remember?" Yozora spoke softly as Kodaka's eyes focused on her.

"What was that?" Kodaka asked, not picking up what Yozora had muttered.

"Uh...n-nothing. You just...you feel asleep and started talking to yourself. It just surprised me is all." The ravenette covered quickly, retrieving her book from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..." Kodaka looked around the mostly vacant room, even Naruto-senpai was gone.

"Take it everyone decided to head home huh?" The boy asked, lightly stretching his arms.

"Yeah, Sena left about an hour ago, and Naruto-senpai followed a few minutes later. He asked me to lock up, I must have lost track of time reading..." Yozora replied as she flipped back to the last page she had been reading.

Kodaka stood slowly, working the kinks out of his back with a yawn. "Yeah I should probably head out too...I'll see you tomorrow Yozora."

The clicking of the door was the only response as Kodaka made his exit.

Yozora slowly sat her book on the table she occupied, a strange look in her eyes. ' _More than a hundred different people would...right. Like that would happen._ '

 **A.N.: Yo! A bit shorter than I would have liked, but, C'est la vie. Just seemed like the right place to stop, that closes episode three of the anime if I have my stuff right. Next chapter I'll try adding more Mary and Hinata. Probably bring Rika back in too, as episode four was were she was originally introduced.**


End file.
